


Make You Mine

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Night Stands, Professor - Freeform, bad boy, how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: Gulf was the most wanted male on bed, because of his bad boy image, but was dethroned afterwards by Mew. He then challenged Mew to a contest of having the most one-night stands—but things went the other way around.“I hate you”
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a R18 story; I know I have been writing mature one-shots, but I feel like this is quite different. Of course I had some research, since I don't know that much about BDSM, so if I ever make a mistake on future updates, I do apologize in advance. 
> 
> This is a chaptered story!~
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

**“I wonder how it feels like to be under him”** one of the females gossiped as they watched Gulf drink his morning coffee--he rocked an all black outfit. He was just there, sitting down on one of the tables while scrolling through his phone, checking on his ranking as there was a weekly ranking of males that females want to sleep with. _Rank one_ he thought, smiling. **“Omg! His smile is so charming”** one said as she squealed. 

After Gulf finished his coffee, he stood up and left the cafe—winking at all the ladies that were looking at him, making them blush really hard. _Ah, what a normal day_ that’s what he thought until he checked his ranking before going to bed. **“Rank 2?!”** he shouted as he got up from bed, annoyed. **“Who the fuck is Rank 1?! That fucker”** he cussed as he scrolled to the top, reading the name of the male _Mew Suppasit_ . **“Who the fuck is this, never heard of this guy”** he thought as he checked the comments. 

_I really love his well-toned abs._

_I love how he exudes an alpha vibe, makes me want to be his omega._

_I’m guessing he’s also big down there._

He chuckled at what he had read. **“It’s all thirst comments, is he even that good in bed?”** He said as he tried to search for the guy online. Strangely, he did not find anything which made him wonder if this guy even exists. **“Whatever, I’ll be Rank 1 tomorrow morning again”** he said with confidence as he placed his phone on his bedside table and slept. 

—————

The next morning, Gulf woke up with a light feeling. _For sure I am Rank 1 again_ he thought as he grabbed his phone and went to check his ranking immediately. **“Fuck this guy”** he cursed as he saw his rank. It did not move, Mew was still Rank 1. **“What the hell?!”** He stood up and got out of bed, tossed his phone anywhere. _Annoying_ he thought as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Few minutes passed, Gulf did not dare to fix himself. He just went out, looking as if he just got out of bed, but neatly. **“Omg, is that his bed look? Looks so hot”** a girl said as she watched Gulf walk towards his usual cafe place. He ordered the same and sat on the same table. **“If that’s what I’m going to see every morning I do it with him then..”** another girl said, making tapping sounds on her phone; she was voting. 

Gulf did not pay attention to any of the ladies, he just scrolled through his phone, sighing. _Fuck that Mew_ he thought as he stood up and left the cafe without any sounds, making it unnoticeable by the ladies who were swarming the area. _Fuck that guy, fuck that guy, shit!_ He jolted as he bumped into someone. _Fuck this person too_ , Gulf looked up and to his surprise it was Mew. **“Fuck you”** he cussed and passed by Mew, hitting his shoulder. 

**“What’s his problem?”** Zee, one of Mew’s friends asked as they both watched Gulf walk away angrily. **“Beats me”** Mew answered, shrugging, but the action he received from the younger man flicked a switch in him. **“Okay, let’s go then”** the latter said as screams and squeals were heard. 

**“Omg! Is that Mew? He’s so hot in personal”** one of the ladies said as she constantly tapped on her phone; voting again. Mew wasn’t aware of the ranking. He wasn’t the type of person to sleep with anyone—he’s a one heart, one love man. **“You’re so popular bro, have you seen your ranking? I’m only Rank 4”** Zee said as he showed his phone. 

Mew looked at the list with wide eyes as he saw a familiar face. _The kid that bumped into me,_ he thought, looking at Gulf who was stuck in Rank 2. _Is this the reason why he was pissed? Or maybe this is just a coincidence_ he drank his healthy juice, wiped his mouth and left the table. **“Oi! Where are you going?”** Zee asked as females flocked their table—touching him endlessly which he didn’t really mind. 

**“University, I’ll be late for my first class,”** Mew answered. He was actually a professor and also the most admired person there—well, his charms were captivating, can’t argue with that. 

He rode his car and started to drive. While on red light, he saw the man that caught his eyes. _Oh, he’s still a student?_ He thought as he observed Gulf walking along the sidewalk, having a sling bag around his body. Green light, he started to drive again, glancing at his rearview mirror, watching Gulf. He went back to the road and smirked. 

Upon his arrival at university, he waited for a few minutes, just to see if this is where Gulf was headed to—and he was right. He saw the young man walking, his head bowing. After his confirmation, he went ahead as he will be late for his first class. 

—————————

_Fuck that guy_ Gulf kept on thinking while walking towards his university. **“Hey Kana!”** Mild, his best friend wrapped his arm around his shoulder— **“What’s poppin?”** He asked, noticing the latter’s bad mood. Gulf just looked at him and sighed, **“Ranking”** he said as he placed his hands in his pockets. **“Oh, I saw, can’t believe you lost to our professor”** He said, making the latter stop walking. _What? Professor?_

 **“What do you mean professor?”** He asked, making the latter laugh. **“Oh right, you were absent that day he got introduced. Tsk, you were too busy fucking around”** Mild answered. Gulf easily remembered; He does fuck around, but not a lot, he picks wisely. **“Ah, when I was with Lours”** he said, as the latter looked at him. **“Wait what, I thought you were with Mary that day? Dude! Just how many ladies did you get on bed?”** Mild asked, enviously—wait no, he had someone. 

**“I don’t know. Not in the mood to think about that, let’s just go”** Gulf said as he started to walk ahead. He may be a bad boy, but this bad boy pays attention in class and aces every subject; He’s a total package, except for the fact that he fucks around. 

As soon as they arrived at their assigned room—Gulf was shocked from what he had seen. _The fuck is he doing here, first class?_ He thought, watching Mew enter and place his things on the table. **“Good morning”** Mew started, not leaving his eyes from Gulf. **“Fucker”** Gulf said, loud enough for him to hear—and the class to hear, making all their heads turn to him. 

The latter did not falter, he just smiled. _Tsk_ Gulf thought as he paid attention to what Mew will be discussing. Class went smoothly, but before they could leave, **“Mr. Traipipattanapong, stay”** Mew said as the others went out of the room. **“Why are you so mad at me, little kitten?”** Mew asked, trying to provoke Gulf. The latter glared at him, **“Ranking”** he answered as he brought his things and decided to leave, only to be pulled back by Mew. 

**“Not so fast. What about this ranking?”** He asked, holding onto Gulf’s wrist. _Soft_ he thought as he scanned the latter’s face. **“None of your business, now let go fucker, I’ll be late for my next class”** Gulf said, making Mew loosen his grip. He immediately left the room, leaving a smiling Mew. _Interesting, wonder what he plans to get the top spot again_ he thought. He did not worry about losing to Gulf as he never slept with anyone—not with girls. 

**“Fuck that old man!”** Gulf said as he kicked a rock on the ground, hitting someone. **“Ouch!”** A female voice was heard. Gulf tend to her immediately and apologized. **“Sorry about that, here”** he said as he took his handkerchief and wiped the dripping blood from her forehead. **“It’s okay, thank you”** she said as she stood up and left. _She did not bat an eye_ he thought as he shrugged it off. 

Right now he was just thinking of how to be Rank 1 again. Should he sleep with girls more? Heck no. He doesn’t want to do that—he did sleep with a few, but he’s fed up with consoling them every morning, explaining that it was just a hookup. But what if that was the only way? 

He smiled as he thought of a plan. **“Tsk”** he said as he sent his circle a message, inviting them all for a drink out. As soon as his classes ended, he went straight to the pub, eyeing on the ladies that looked interesting for him. **“Hey”** a female approached him, she was wearing a fitted black dress with a slit at the side. **“I’m Jane,”** she said, offering her hand—or wrapping her hand around Gulf’s neck. 

He did not hesitate, he leaned in and gave her a kiss, licking and biting her lips when all of a sudden, someone interrupted them, **“Ahem, drinks where?”** Boat, his other friend coughed, making the two separate from the kiss. **“Don’t go anywhere”** Gulf whispered through her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush. **“Do please go somewhere”** Earth said, separating the two. But before Gulf let go of her, he slid his number between her chest. _Call me_ he mouthed, making the latter nod. 

**“It’s only 7PM and you are already fucking around. Is this your plan on being Rank 1 again?”** Run asked as they all sat down at a table. Gulf slowly nodded, **“Don’t collect girls doofus”** Mawin said as he began saying all of the names Gulf had fucked, **“Lours, Mary, Lili, Emilene, Gwen, and now you have that girl”** he said, pointing to where Jane is. 

**“What should I do then?”** Gulf asked, looking at Mawin before he saw a familiar face watching them. _The fuck is he doing here_ , he stood up and approached Mew who was sitting in the corner, eyes glistening. **“What’s the kitty doing here?”** Mew asked; Gulf did not hesitate, he punched him on the face. **“Feisty, aren’t you?”** Mew said as he rubbed his cheek—Gulf friends rushed towards them and pulled Gulf away. **“We’re so sorry!”** They apologized, not noticing that the person Gulf hit was actually their professor. 

**“Wait fucker. You’re the reason why I lost Rank 1–and because of that I am challenging you”** Gulf started as he escaped from his friends clasps. The latter raised an eyebrow, **“The one who gets the most one-night stands, wins”** he continued, making Mew laugh, **“And if you don’t win?”**

**“I’ll follow everything you’ll say”** he said, not knowing that he himself fell into a trap, not being planned by Mew yet. The latter smiled, **“Alright Gulf, you got yourself a deal”** Mew said as he shook hands with him. 


	2. Collection

**“Okay hang on, what do you mean one-night stands? Bro are you forgetting about HIV?”** Mild said, worrying about his friend. **“I checked up at the hospital before, I’m safe and I practice safe sex”** Gulf answered while he was playing games on his switch. The latter was frustrated, **“Does your mom know about this?”** He asked, making Gulf turn off his switch, placed it on the coffee table and turned his head to him. **“Mention this to my mom, you’re dead”** he said as he moved his thumb across his neck, implying that he would not hesitate to do something to Mild. 

**“Scared?”** He asked after seeing Mild’s expression. The latter shook his head, **“Me? Scared? Heck no! Boat will fight you”** he answered; Boat would always protect Mild—even from his friends, because he is special. **“Hm”** Gulf responded. 

**“But how exactly are you going to get girls? They prefer Mew better”** Mild set up a flame inside of Gulf. **“I’m joking buddy! Well, would you look at the time, I’m late for my afternoon classes. Goodbye!”** He took back what he said and left the room. The latter shook his head and was about to return to playing games when he received a call. 

**“Hello?”** Gulf answered, smiling after he heard a female’s voice from the other line. **“Is this Jane baby?”** He added, making her squeal. _Showtime_ he thought as he dropped the call and changed his clothes. Afterwards, he went to the meeting place that Jane mentioned—a love hotel. 

Few minutes passed and someone unlocked the room’s door. **“Gulf?”** Jane called out for him as she entered the room. _Woah_ was all she could think of while looking at Gulf who was already half naked on bed. **“Come here”** Gulf said, looking at her with desire. The latter gulped and went to where he was, she topped him and leaned—initiating a kiss. Gulf then moved his hand lower until he was able to touch her pussy, slowly rubbing her clit, making Jane moan. 

They both started with foreplay, until they began to feel the heat and burning desire. **“Ahhnnn..”** Jane moaned as Gulf slowly inserted his dick. _Tight_ he thought as he leaned forward and fondled her breasts. Few minutes later, he started to thrust slowly so as to not hurt the latter. **“F-faster..”** she pleaded, making Gulf move at a faster pace--trying to reach and hit her good spot. He kept on going until they both reached their climax and released their orgasm. _One_ he thought as he pulled out and removed the condom that was full of his cum. 

**“I won’t be seeing you tomorrow, aren’t I?”** Jane asked as she turned around to face Gulf who was facing the ceiling. He nodded in response, **“I don’t really do serious relationships”** . The latter frowned and nodded, she knew that this was only a one time thing. **“Alright, thank you then Gulf, but can we at least be friends?”** she asked, hoping that this wouldn’t be their last encounter. The latter turned his head, facing her and smiled, **“Yeah, sure”** he answered, making Jane smile. _At least I have a reason to see you, even if I will only be just a friend_. 

Time passed by, Gulf left the room while Jane was still asleep. He left the building not knowing that someone saw him. **“So he was serious about it,”** the person said as he was sitting in his car, watching Gulf cross the road. _I won’t play with your game_ he thought as he started driving once the light turned green. 

**“I wonder how many did that fucker already get?”** Gulf pondered as he walked along the sidewalk and entered a convenience store. He went to buy some midnight snacks, and went back to his apartment afterwards. On his way home, his phone rang, _an unknown number_ he looked at the caller ID. **“Hello?”** He answered and dropped the call as soon as he heard the voice from the other line. _Where the fuck did he get my number from_ Gulf thought as he went inside his room and laid down on his bed--after locking his main door of course. **“I can’t believe I have to see his face every time I am in university. Why does he even have to be my professor?”** he thought as he scrolled through his contacts and texted his friends, asking if one of them sent it--Mild answered, **remember the student information sheet that they give to us every start of the semester? Your contact number is there** . Gulf read it as an imaginary popping vein showed on his forehead. _I thought those were confidential? How come he has access to it, he_ thought, knowing that only the administrative department and guidance center has access to it unless, **“He slept with one of them? That fucker is taking my game seriously huh”** Gulf said. 

On the other side of the scenario, Mew was still outside, waiting for his younger sister to close up her store. He was leaning on the side of his car as he smoked a cigarette. **“I thought you stopped smoking?”** his sister, Jom, said after she locked and closed her store. **“I did, but I felt like doing it right now”** he answered, making the latter raise an eyebrow. **“Someone provoked you or something?”** she asked as she remembered the time when her brother started to smoke. It was five years ago, when he met the so-called love of his life that actually betrayed him in the end. This person was one of Mew’s batchmates, they were really close to each other. They often have hangouts until one day, Mew confessed to that person about how he feels for them, but that person rejected him and even humiliated him in front of the entire campus. Mew was vulnerable at that time, he couldn’t do anything, so he decided to start smoking as it eases him. 

Well, that was the past, this time it’s different. 

**“Not really, more like I’m interested in someone”** He answered as he threw his cigarette away after using it. **“What did that someone do? Wait, is this like the same person as before?”** Jom asked as she sat on the passenger’s seat and buckled her seatbelt, making the latter shake his head in disagreement. **“No, he’s different”** he answered which plastered a smile on Jom’s face. **“Okay, but if he hurts you, we’re here okay? It won’t be the same as before anymore”** she answered, remembering that no one understood her brother back then, not even them. 

  
Mew nodded and started to drive on their way back home. _He dropped the call as soon as I spoke, he knew my voice?_ He thought as they only have spoken to each other once. _I wonder_

 _how many has my kitten gathered already_ , the thought of him being in someone else’s arms made his blood boil. He wanted to have Gulf under him as soon as possible and since it’s the ranking that we are talking about, he could keep being the Top without even hooking up. He could just simply create a social media account and post his half naked photos and boom! He would have the top spot for a long time. **“Hm”** he hummed, making the latter look at him in confusion. 

As soon as they arrived home, Mew went to his room and immediately created a social media account. He thought of posting some of his photos and interacting with the people who would like and comment--specifically girls since the ranking competition can only be accessed by females. Unfair. Once Mew was able to create an Instagram account, he uploaded his photos and not a minute passed by, his notifications exploded. 

_So hot! Isn’t this Mew?_

_Omg! I will keep on voting for him!_

A lot of thirsty comments were found, but this did not stir him or anything--the only one that could do it is Gulf. He may not have a big body, but he has some parts that Mew finds appealing and sexy. There and then, Mew started to interact with the female users who have commented, he messaged them one by one and made a deal. **I’ll give you anything you want as long as you will admit that I had sex with you. I’ll give anything except the thing that involves a bed and condoms** he sent individually. A lot were asking for money and other material gifts, _Easy_ he thought, smiling as he was confident that he would win this competition. 

_Now to execute the plan on making you mine_ he thought as he placed his phone on his bedside table and decided to take a shower. 

After he showered, he sent a text message to the younger man, **Let’s talk about the competition** . And after a few minutes he received a message, **Sure, bet you’re losing** Gulf replied confidently not knowing that he is slowly falling into a trap. Mew smiled while looking at his phone’s screen, _You’ll be mine soon_. 


	3. Contract

The next day, Gulf attended his classes as usual except for the fact that he was being cautious with his surroundings, he wouldn’t want to suddenly bump into Mew. **“Mr. Traipipattanapong”** a deep voice was heard which made Gulf yelp a little. _Scaredy cat_ the latter thought as he caged Gulf in between his arms. **“I did say that we will talk about the competition right?”** Mew started as he whispered it through the younger man’s ear, blowing afterwards. **“The fuck are you doing”** Gulf asked as he pushed the latter away, making him chuckle. **“Want to know how many girls I have hooked up? Or are you scared to know that you are actually losing?”** he provoked the latter. 

The two were behind one of the university’s buildings, this is where Gulf usually stays when he wants to sleep or skip classes. It was just by chance that Mew was able to find him and eventually cage him in between his arms. **“What do you mean losing? I am not losing, I have done six girls, what about you?”** Gulf answered as he crossed his arms, glaring at Mew. **“Only six? I have done fifteen and I am still rank 1. Admit it, you’re defeated, ''** the older man said as he took a step closer to Gulf, caging him again in between his arms. **“You did not say any time limit, so I guess you lose”** Mew added before he nibbled on Gulf’s ear, surprising the latter. **“The fuck are you doing!”** he shouted as he was about to punch Mew on the face, **“You said you’ll follow anything I say remember? And this is what I am requesting, stay still”**

Gulf was getting pissed, but he was actually scared deep down, he did not know what to do. He was slowly being eaten alive, that’s what he thought when Mew wrapped his arms around him. **“Stay still, I promise I won’t do anything you don’t like”** He said as he tightened his grip, making the latter confused. _A hug? This old man wanted a hug? The fuck! I am not a teddy bear. He_ thought as he decided to hug back, making the latter smile. **“Gulf--”**

Gulf got aroused all of a sudden after he heard his name. _What the fuck am I getting aroused for?_ He thought as he felt chills go down his spine as he felt the warmth of Mew’s breath through his ears, it felt good. **“--promise me you won’t be fooling around anymore. And you won’t just go and collect someone’s virginity. And.. hmm, I’ll tell you next time”** Mew said before he let go of Gulf. The younger man was so confused, so he decided to run away, making Mew smile as he watched him run. **“Brat”** he said as he started to whistle while walking on his way back to his faculty, not knowing that someone saw them.

  
 **“The hell did I just witness? And here I thought they were not on good terms?”** Mild said as he scratched his nape. He was sleeping behind the bushes, because he did not want to attend one of his classes, he did not want to see the jerk that would ruin his day, Aa. _At times like this, Boat would come here, but where exactly is he?_ He thought as he sat up and looked around. **“Did you wait too long?”** a voice was heard, making Mild widen his eyes, **“Why is it you?”** he asked, looking at the figure which was being hit by the sun’s rays. **“You’re staring too much, do I look that handsome?”** Aa asked, teasing the latter. **“Handsome my ass”** Mild said as he stood up, patting the back of his pants as dust may have stuck on it. **“Waiting for your fake** **boyfriend?”** he asked, looking at the latter who was obviously annoyed. **“What do you mean?”** Mild looked at Aa. The latter chuckled, **“You guys don’t really have a label remember? And I saw him hanging out with some girls at the cafeteria. And as I have said before, why not date me instead?”** He asked as he cornered Mild, caging him in between his arms. Mild bowed his head, thinking that Aa was actually right, there was nothing going on between him and Boat, he was just special to him--but at what point? **“I won’t ever date you, now get away”** Mild said as he pushed Aa’s arms, making him stumble a bit. 

Mild walked away with a heavy heart. _It’s true that there really isn’t anything going on between us, but why am I so affected with what he said? Is he really together with girls in the cafeteria?_ He thought as he walked to where Boat may be--the cafeteria. 

On the other hand, Mild’s best friend, Gulf was still running, catching his breath, until he reached the football field. **“Annoying fucker!”** he shouted, making the people sitting on the benches flinch. **“Wow, that guy must have had a hard time,”** one of them said as they stood up and scramed, not wanting to be seen by Gulf. _Ugh, the fuck was my heart beating fast for?_ He thought as he started running laps, not knowing that someone was actually watching him. **“Hm? Why is he running laps? Haha ''** Mew said as he watches Gulf. _See you later_ he thought as he went on his way to his next class, **“I hope he won’t be late”**

After running around for a while, Gulf stopped and sat on the field--laid on the field as he brought his wrist watch to his face and stood up immediately, **“Shit shit shit, I’m going to be late”** he thought as he ran to his class. _Whose class is it anyways? I hope it’s not that fucker_ he thought as he entered the room, only to be greeted by Mew. **“Oh, early”** he said as it was only the two of them in the room. **“You’re sweating”** Mew said as he walked towards the latter, took his handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping his sweat off. **“The fuck are you doing”** Gulf growled as he pushed Mew’s hand away. **“What’s wrong? Why are you so mad?”** the latter innocently asks, making Gulf turn his head. **“You! You’re what’s wrong! Ever since you topped the rankings--”** He was cut off by a pair of lips touching his which made him calm down a little. The latter separated from the kiss and licked his lips, **“Better? Let’s talk about it later again. Your classmates are about to come”** Mew said as he pointed at the door, footsteps and murmurs were heard. 

Gulf did not say anything, he just went up to his seat and looked outside with furrowed eyebrows. _Annoying, what was that kiss for, no no no, why did I not push him away?_ He kept on thinking, unconsciously touching his lips, making the latter chuckle. **“Good afternoon”** a student came in which made Gulf come to his senses and realized that he was touching his lips as if he was reminiscing what happened earlier. **“Fuck”** he cussed to the wind. 

  
The class went smoothly as usual until, **“Professor, I have a question”** one of the students asked, making Mew approach him. They discussed the part that he wasn’t able to understand, not knowing that someone was looking at them. _Annoying, really annoying_ Gulf thought. He did not know that what he was feeling was actually jealousy rather than irkness. **“Alright, see** **you tomorrow, and Mr. Traipipattanapong, stay”** Mew said, making the other students look at Gulf, thinking what could he have done this time. Once they were gone and the two were left in the room, Mew approached the latter who had his eyebrows furrowed. **“What now?”** Gulf asked while his arms were crossed. **“We’re going to talk about it again right? You have nothing to do afterwards right? Don’t lie, I saw your schedule”** Mew said as he sat down beside him. The latter sighed, **“I can’t believe you have access with my schedule and personal information sheet”**

**“Well, how else was I going to contact you? Ask you? I think you would rather punch me than give me your number”** Mew said, frowning as he looked at Gulf who started to relax his eyebrows. **“Well what to do anyways, can’t get mad at you since it has been done already”** the latter answered. Mew then wrapped his arm around his shoulders, **“Let’s hangout then, you can’t say no, you said you’ll follow anything I say”** he said, making the latter’s blood boil. He couldn’t refuse, because he brought this to himself. **“Fine”** Gulf answered as he removed Mew’s arm and picked up his things and started to walk out of the classroom, **“You’re coming or what?”** he asked, looking at Mew who was frozen. **“Coming kitten”** he answered, smiling as he took his things from the table and walked behind Gulf. 

On their way to Mew’s car, Gulf looked at Mew. **“This is your car?”** he asked, receiving a nod in response from the latter. _No way, isn’t this the car that was.. What the fuck_ he thought as he went in and buckled his seatbelt. **“Where are we going?”** Gulf asked, making the latter smirk. **“Where you challenged me”** he answered. _So the pub_

As soon as they arrived, Gulf immediately went out of the car, **“What’s the rush? Think that your ladies will judge you once they see you with me?”** he asked as he quickly pulled Gulf by the waist. **“Love is love hun, they wouldn’t think that way, unless you’re just scared to admit that you lost?”** he asked, smiling. The latter tried to push him away, but his grip was too tight and not to mention his built--it was hard to push him away. 

**“Private room please”** Mew whispered to the bartender as soon as they entered. It was only five in the afternoon, they could be easily seen by people--and be reported. It’s inappropriate to bring your student to a pub, not to mention his arm was wrapped around the latter’s waist; Some may misunderstand the situation. The bartender nodded and gestured to the two to follow him. Gulf lifted an eyebrow as he saw an unfamiliar room once they had stopped walking. **“Enjoy”** the bartender said as he left the two. **“What is this?”** Gulf asked, looking around as the room was in red--there was even a bed. **“It’s only five and people might see us, who knows what could happen when they find out about us”** Mew answered, making GUlf turn his head around sharply, facing him. **“Us? What the fuck do you mean by us? There’s no us, I’m just following you”** he said, making the latter smile and nod. 

**  
“Then I guess this is where it starts,” Mew said as he took the papers out of his bag. It was a contract between the two of them. “What’s that?” Gulf asked as Mew passed him the papers that had a label of BDSM Contract. _What the fuck is BDSM?_ He thought as he scanned ** through only to throw it on Mew’s face once he found out what it meant. **“You don’t agree? I thought you would follow what I say?”** Mew frowned as he fixed the papers on the table not removing his eyes from the latter who was turning red. **“If you’re that horny, you should’ve just asked the girls you have hooked up with,”** he said, not facing Mew. His reaction flipped something within Mew, **“Oh? But what if I said that it has to be you, would you agree? And you haven’t even read the entire contract. I won’t do anything you like and you will be having a safe word”** Mew said as he stood up and walked to where Gulf was. 

**“So how about it kitten, up for it or are you scared?”** Mew provoked the latter. _Shit_ Gulf thought as he turned his head around, surprised that Mew’s face was an inch away from him. **“Boo”** he whispered, sending chills down the latter’s spine. _Annoying fucker_ he thought as he bowed his head in embarrassment. **“Where do I sign?”** Gulf asked, making the latter smile as he took the paper from the table and a pen from his chest pocket. **“Over here--what’s your safe word though?”** Mew asked before he gave the ballpen to Gulf. **“I hate you”** he answered, making the latter laugh. **“Baby that’s a phrase”**

**“I don’t care. I want it to be I hate you”** Gulf said as he took the pen from Mew and signed the contract. 

****  
  



	4. Contract 2

After the signing of the contract, Mew ordered some drinks. **“For?”** Gulf asked as the waiter came in the room, carrying a tray of glasses and an ice bucket of alcohol. **“To celebrate”** Mew said, making the latter confused. _Is signing the contract that big of a deal?_ He thought as he looked at Mew pour some alcohol in both of their glasses. **“I have a question”** Gulf started a conversation, catching the latter’s attention. **“Yes?”**

**“Am I your first?”** Gulf asked, making Mew shocked. **“First to sign this contract of mine?”** he clarified. The latter nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact. **“I did not know you could be this cute, and yes, you are the first to sign this contract--but if you were asking if you’re the first man that I would take to bed, then no”** that answered somewhat stinged Gulf’s heart a little and he wonders why. **“I see”** he answered and started to take a lot of shots--and eventually kept on drinking which confused the latter. **“Slow down kitten or you’ll--”** Mew got cut off from the sound of Gulf’s body hitting the floor. **“--pass out.. Ahh what to do, you’re so vulnerable like this”** Mew said as he carried Gulf to the bed and thought of an idea. _I’ll just tease him_ he thought as he removed his necktie and blindfolded the latter. 

He then checked if there were ropes attached behind the bed as this room was not only for drinking, and the pub was not only for celebrating. There were rooms for a reason--and what he’s about to do is one of them. He pulled the ropes and started to tie Gulf’s wrists. Of course he wouldn’t do anything, he would wait until the latter would sober up. Their contract is about dominance and discipline, but he also wants Gulf to be comfortable, so that in the long run he would be used to what Mew would do--and he would be able to finally make him his. 

Mew sat on the bed, back facing Gulf as he waited for him to wake up or at least be conscious. Few minutes passed by and the younger man started to groan, **“Hmm..”** he tried to open his eyes only to look at something black, _Something’s blocking my view.. What the fuck_ Gulf thought as he tried to move, feeling the restraints on his wrists. **“You’re awake?”** Mew asked as he leaned towards the latter’s ear and whispered. **“What the fuck are you doing!?”** Gulf started to shout as he kept on moving on bed. **“No one can hear you, this room is soundproof and we’re starting”** Mew answered. 

**“You should’ve read the contract properly baby”** Mew said as he leaned closer to his lips, tapping it with his index finger. **“Rule number 1, I can do it when I want to, but like I said, if it’s too much for you, just say your safe word”** he added as he started to ravish Gulf’s lips, licking and biting it, making the latter moan. Gulf’s moans started to excite Mew, _Did not know that he would like this_ he thought as he trailed his kisses down the latter’s nape. **“M-Mew..”** Gulf called him out as tears started to form from his eyes underneath. The latter stopped and looked at him, **“What is it?”** he asked, waiting for a response. 

  
_Bad boy could turn to a good boy huh_ Mew thought as he listened to Gulf. **“I’m scared..”** he answered, making Mew immediately remove the blindfold and reveal his eyes full of tears. He then hugged him and tried to calm him down, **“Shh, it’s just me. Aow, you have a safe word baby, learn to use it”** Mew said as he stroked Gulf’s hair. He wasn’t scared of what Mew was doing to him, he was scared of not seeing that it was really Mew doing it to him. **“Don’t blindfold me”** Gulf managed to say, making the latter nod. **“Okay, I won’t anymore”** Mew said as he kissed Gulf, this time he responded back. **“But I won’t untie you yet, okay?”** Mew said in between their kiss, getting a nod from the latter. 

Mew then moved his hand downwards, putting it in the younger man’s pants, making the latter moan. _Guess I have tamed him_ he thought as he unzipped Gulf’s pants and removed it together with his boxers. Then he started to pump Gulf’s dick, slowly and gently, moving up and down. **“Hnnn..”** the latter moaned as Mew licked the tip and took his entire dick in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. While he was giving Gulf a blowjob, he was also fondling his balls, arousing the younger man more. **“Ugh.. fuck..”** the latter cursed as he bit his lower lip. 

Minutes passed by and Gulf is about to cum, but wasn’t allowed to. **“Hold it in”** Mew put a rubber cock ring on the latter’s dick which made him cry a little, **“I-I want to cum.. Shit..”** Gulf kept on biting his lower lip, being noticed by Mew he leaned in and kissed his lip, making the latter focus on that while Mew’s free hand was starting to play with his hole. **“Fucker! W-What are you doing?!”** Gulf started to move his legs and kick Mew only for him to grab, **“Pick baby, continue on kicking me and I won’t let you cum or you’ll let me have my way with you?”** he asked as he started to lick the latter’s leg, sending chills down his spine. **“No answer? Naughty indeed”** Mew stood up and left the room, leaving Gulf in that condition; he wanted to cum so bad but the cock ring was stopping him. He had no choice, **“Mew! Come back! Mew! Mew! Mew! Please! I’m sorry!”** he kept on shouting and calling for Mew as tears started to fall from his eyes. _I want to cum.. Shit, fuck.._ He thought as he kept on moving on the bed, trying to loosen the ropes, but it was too tight. 

Mew wasn’t coming back any sooner, he was teasing the younger man that he left in the room. He wanted to know how long he would last, until he heard a loud bang which made him rush back to the room, seeing Gulf still on the bed, struggling--he kicked the chair that was placed beside the bed, causing it to fall and create a sound. **“What are you doing?”** Mew walked towards Gulf and got excited from what he saw. The latter was crying, face flushed red. **“I hate you”** he used the safe word. 

Mew smiled and kissed the latter while removing the cock ring, and alas, a thick, white, and hot liquid came out. **“You did well,”** he whispered through Gulf’s ear. **“I hate you.. I really hate you, how could you leave me”** he started to ramble which made the older man laugh as he untied Gulf’s wrists. **“Well, you were being so naughty, kicking me when I’m just giving you pleasure”** he answered as he brought Gulf onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. **“Because you did not want me to cum!”** Mew started to lick his neck, making him flinch. **“Oh? I will make you cum afterwards though, but you were being so naughty, so you need to be punished”** Mew said as he bit on the latter’s ear. 

Gulf did not know what he has gotten himself into--not that he’s complaining, he just can’t believe that he is doing this with another man, which he never thought of doing since he’s into girls. **“We’re not yet done, can I fuck you?”** Mew asked as he planted kisses and hickeys on the latter’s neck. _Fuck me? I’m the bottom? Shit, should’ve read the contract_ Gulf thought as he was trying to release himself from Mew’s arms. **“You’re being naughty again. Baby, I’m already asking you, just a yes or no, but honestly, I don’t take no as an answer”** He said as he placed his chin on the latter’s shoulder. **“Please? I promise I’ll make you feel good”**

Well, Gulf was a man of his words. He did say that he would follow anything Mew would say--including what he wants to do with him, he signed the contract remember? **“Fine, but..”** he answered, trailing off which made the latter concerned, **“But?”**

**“Will it hurt..?”** Gulf asked as he never done this before, all he knows is that Mew’s dick will go in his asshole as this was being touched by the latter earlier. **“I’ll prepare you,”** Mew answered as he laid Gulf on the bed again, and started to strip his clothes off, revealing his toned abdomen. _I wish I had abs too_ Gulf thought as he watched the latter. **“Like what you see?”** Mew teased him, making him blush. **“Okay baby, on all fours”** he instructed. The latter obliged. 

Mew then started to spread Gulf’s ass cheeks, **“H-Hey!”** he whined a little, **“How can I prepare you without doing this?”** he said as he took a condom from his trouser’s back pocket. He has two. One for preparing and the other for fucking. And good thing the condom he brought was pre-lubricated. **“Tell me if it hurts okay?”** After he put his fingers in the condom, he moved in a circular motion and traced Gulf’s hole before slowly inserting them--two fingers. **“Hnn.. F-Feels weird.. And it hurts a little..”** Gulf said, making the latter nod. 

Mew did not move his fingers for a while, he wanted Gulf to be used to the feeling first. **“Why are you not moving?”** the latter asked as he turned his head to see Mew, looking and focusing on his ass. **“Just making sure that it does not hurt, it’s your first time”** he said as he slowly moved his fingers, in and out, causing the latter to moan in pleasure. Minutes passed, Mew started to thrust his fingers in and out faster, moving it in a circular motion and eventually scissoring and spreading Gulf’s insides. **“Fuck! Ahnnmm..”** the latter moaned. _Shit what is this, it feels good_ Gulf thought as he kept on feeling Mew’s fingers in him. He was about to come when Mew pulled his finger out. **“Why did you pull out?”** he whined, making the latter chuckle at his reaction. _What a cute kitten_ Mew thought as he pointed at his dick, **“I’m putting this in”** he said as he put the condom on.

Gulf looked at it, _It’s huge what the fuck!? Will that even fit.. WAIT SHIT!_

  
 **“Wait! Why am I even the bottom?!”** Gulf was about to move and escape but was stopped by Mew, he grabbed him on his waist, **“You want to top me? We can do that, here”** he said calmly as he pulled Gulf onto his lap and spread his ass cheeks, **“Slowly move down and take my dick in”** Mew commanded. **“And no, you can’t use the safe word, because right now we’re doing vanilla”** the latter nodded in embarrassment and slowly moved his hips down, taking in Mew’s dick. _Fuck.. it’s huge_ he thought, and once the entire thing was in, he placed his hands on Mew’s shoulders. **“Ride me, you wanted to top right?”** Mew teased, even though he knew what Gulf meant by him being the top. _You can’t top me Gulf_ he thought as he watched Gulf start to move his hips up and down, making both of them feel good. **“Hnnn..Tsk”** Gulf stopped moving, **“Why did you stop kitten?”** Mew looked at the latter who looked like he was having a hard time moving. **“Fuck me..”** Gulf mumbled. 

**“What? I can’t hear you?”** But he did, Mew just wanted to hear Gulf saying it again. **“I said fuck me!”** Gulf whined as he punched Mew’s chest lightly. The latter nodded and changed their positions, Gulf was laying on the bed, his legs around Mew’s torso and their hands intertwined--Mew started to thrust in and out, making the latter moan loudly. _Fuck this shit, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but it feels so damn good_ Gulf thought as he kept on feeling Mew’s every thrust in him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. 

They went on and on until they both reached their climax and came together. **“Fuck, that felt good”** Mew said as he panted. The latter looked at him, _He is good-looking--THE FUCK AM I THINKING_ Gulf thought as he covered his face with his hands. **“Why are you covering your face?”** Mew asked as he pulled out, removed and disposed of the condom properly. **“Are you being shy? You do know that we would do this often”**

**“Shit, I feel like I’m not myself anymore”** Gulf answered, making Mew a little bit giddy. **“Why? Was it because you were fucked by me and it actually felt good? Say it. It felt good didn’t it?”** Mew teased as he laid beside the latter and pulled him close. **“We still have some time left,”** he added. **“It felt good, I hate you”** the latter’s answer made Mew smile as he hugged him and nuzzled his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update slowly in the future since I am balancing my time with writing and my studies. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

After what the two had done the other day, their relationship started to improve and level up. There would be times where in Mew calls Gulf into an empty classroom to do the deed, sometimes the latter would refuse--he may used to fuck around, but he wouldn’t dare to do it in university, especially since some rooms have cameras.  **“Right now?”** Gulf asked as he felt Mew’s arms wrap around his wait.  **“No, you’re tired right? And you’re still in pain from what I did”** he answered as he left kisses on the younger man’s neck.  **“You do know that we are in the library and people may see”** Gulf tried to escape from Mew, but the latter tightened his grip.  **“We’re at the last book shelf, why are you so scared? I won’t let anything bad happen to you”** Mew said as he released the latter to face him. He then moved some of Gulf’s hair that was covering his forehead; he planted a kiss on it, making the latter blush.  **“What the fuck”** was the only thing Gulf could say--his heart couldn’t stop beating from the gesture that the other did.  **“See you later”** Mew winked at him before leaving.  _ Annoying _ , Gulf thought as he placed his hand on his chest. He doesn’t know what’s happening, something was not right, but he couldn’t point it out.  _ I’m going to be late,  _ he thought as he checked his wrist watch before going to his last class. 

While he was on his way to his classroom, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.  **“Shh!”** Mild covered Gulf’s mouth as he peeked out the hallway, seeing Aa walk around. The latter furrowed his eyebrows,  **“Mild, what exactly is going on? I’ll be late”** Gulf said while thinking about how it wasn’t Mew who pulled him.  _ Wait, why am I even thinking of him? _ He thought.  **“He’s been following me non-stop, so annoying!”** Mild answered as he placed his hand on his head, frustrated he was.  **“Chill, why not ask Boat for help?”** Gulf suggested. He examined the facial expression of his best friend--it was unreadable.  **“Did you and Boat fight?”** was his initial reaction. The latter shook his head,  **“N-no!”** he stuttered which made it more unbelievable. 

**“So what happened? Hang on, I don’t like to skip my next class, can you sit in?”** Gulf asked as he pulled his best friend to the classroom. The latter couldn’t refuse, Gulf was the only person that he could vent his thoughts to. The two sat at the back to make their conversation easier without being easily noticed by the professor.  **“The other day when you were with professor Mew”** Mild started, making the latter shocked as he pinched Mild’s ear.  **“Ow!”**

  
**“You knew? Wait, you saw us?”** Gulf started to sweat, he didn't know what day was Mild referring to.  _ Did he see us fuck in the science laboratory? Or maybe the time that fucker brought sex toys and eventually put it in me in the bathroom? _ Countless questions were going through his head. He doesn’t want to be caught doing those things--especially with the guy that he made a deal with.  **“Yeah, at the back of one of the buildings, I was hiding from someone--no more like resting maybe”** Mild said as he noticed the panic in his best friend’s face.  **“Why? Was there another day that you were with him? I thought you two weren’t in good terms, shocking that you guys hugged that day”** he continued, making the latter sigh in relief.  _ Thank goodness it was that time where we talked about the competition _ Gulf thought, having Mild look at him in confusion.  **“There’s something you’re not telling me, aren’t you?”** he started to  interrogate the latter, he knew that something else was going on between the two--because he did not see Gulf punch, push, nor kick Mew in the guts when he was hugged by him.  **“Mild.. I”** Gulf trailed off,  **“Why is this about me now? I thought we were supposed to talk about why you were avoiding our senior?”** he dodged the question.

**“If I tell you why I am avoiding him, will you tell me what you were supposed to say?”** Mild said as the two heard the class ended. Well, that was fast. Time flies by so fast when you are talking to someone or when you’re immersed in what you're doing.  **“I will, so tell me”**

**“Remember when Boat said what we have is special? I am starting to doubt it and here comes Aa who actually likes me, but I get so annoyed with him. But don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate him, I just don’t want to be around him”** Mild started to ramble.  **“You like Boat more than a special friend, don’t you?”** Gulf asked, making the latter nod.  **“So you’re avoiding Aa because?”**

**“I’m starting to get confused. Confused on who I really like.. I’ve known Boat for years but what I’m feeling right now for him is not enough for me to say that I want to be in a relationship with him. As for Aa, every time he just barges into my life like that, whatever I do basically, I feel weird”** he explained. Gulf just looked at his best friend who was already sulking as he couldn’t figure out his feelings right away-- _ Why is this deja vu _ he thought as he started to reminisce about the times that Mew would annoy him. Not that he hates him or anything, it’s just that he could be annoying but he’s not really complaining. He likes it when Mew’s around, but does that mean he likes Mew? Or he only likes the thought of it? 

**“Earth to Gulf. I’ve told mine, now tell me yours”** Mild said as he snapped Gulf out of whatever trance he was in. He was so deep into his thoughts.  **“I am having a sexual relationship with Mew”** he straightforwardly answered, making the latter widen his eyes.  **“YOU WHAT?”** he shouted from the top of his lungs.  **“And here I thought you hated him--now you guys are fucking? Who’s the bottom? It’s you isn’t it?”** Mild started to tease as he noticed Gulf’s face turn red. Confirmed. He is definitely the bottom. 

**“But are you sure it’s just a sexual relationship? No feelings involved? What if one day you suddenly fall in love with Mew, what will happen then?”** Mild asked. Gulf never thought of that, he never thought of suddenly falling in love with Mew--some sort of bullshit to him. But the thing that’s connecting the two was a piece of paper, a contract; Is there an answer to that question? What happens if he does fall in love? Can he just break it off?  _ I should have read the contract _ he thought as he slumped onto the chair. 

  
**“You haven’t thought about it didn’t you? Because you don’t expect yourself to actually fall for a man”** Mild said as he watched his best friend be absorbed in his own thoughts, until someone came in. **“Ah, Mr. Uengtrakul. Have you seen Mr. Traipipattanapong?”** Mew asked as he looked for him. It has been an hour since his schedule for the day ended which worried him as he did not show up at the place that they agreed on. Mild just pointed at his seat mate and  decided to leave,  **“Good luck bro! Tell me if anything happens”** Mild said as he tried to shake his friend out of his thoughts.  _ Love him, love him, love him.. Suddenly falling in love _ Gulf kept on repeating in his head, not knowing that someone was already approaching him.  **“Love him”** he unconsciously said out loud, making the latter surprised from what he said.  **“Love who?”** Mew asked as he looked at Gulf who had a dumbfounded expression.  _ Shit, did I say that out loud _ he thought as he looked at the latter sit beside him.  **“Are you in love with someone I don’t know?”** Mew asked, feeling a bit heavy as his heart sank a little. But if Gulf was in love with someone, why would he easily agree to the contract and constantly fuck around before?

**“No, I was just thinking of something and now that you’re here, I think you can answer what I have been thinking of”** Gulf said seriously which made the latter confused.  **“What is it?”** he asked as his heart started to beat faster. He was starting to get anxious of what Gulf would ask.  **“What happens when I don’t want this thing that we have? How can I get away from it?”** Gulf asked, making the latter frown.  _ He wants to stop? _ He thought. 

**“Well, you can just tell me and we could just destroy the contract and cut all connections with each other, why?”** Mew answered, feeling a bit uneasy.  **“Nothing, wait, are you scared?”** the latter asked as he noticed Mew’s eyes were a bit sad. The older man brushed it off,  **“Scared of what kitten? Shouldn’t it be you who’s scared?”** he said as he leaned closer and pinched the latter’s nipple, making him moan a little. He hasn’t gotten over the sensation that he felt the other day, the clips may have been painful, but in the long run it was replaced with pleasure.  **“Hnn.. wait..”** Gulf said as his body started to feel a bit tingly. He then felt Mew’s other hand on his thigh, slowly caressing it. 

**“Let’s go, kitten”** he said as he kissed the latter’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors! I haven't proofread any of the chapters yet! :'> will do once completed

After a few weeks, it was the end of another semester.  **“What will you be doing during your break?”** Mew asked as he looked at Gulf who was sitting down on the grass, leaning on the concrete wall. They were again behind a building.  _ I hope Mild’s not here _ he thought as he looked around.  **“I don’t know, I don’t want to go home, the break is not even that long. I’ll just probably stay at my apartment”** he answered as he felt Mew sit beside him and eventually lean on his shoulder. 

Mew actually wants to invite Gulf to his condominium, he wanted things to escalate quickly, especially when the latter asked about breaking off the contract before.  **“Gulf, do you want to play a game?”** he asked as he kissed the younger man’s shoulder. The latter turned his head to face him,  **“What game?”** he asked.  **“You won’t be going to your hometown right? I want you to spend your break with me”** he requested. Of course Gulf couldn't refuse, this was part of the contract, right?  **“Okay”**

Upon hearing the response of the latter, Mew smiled. **“Alright, I’ll wait for you later then”** he said, making the latter raise his eyebrow. **“Isn’t it better if we just meet up somewhere?”** Gulf asked with a concerned tone, Mew felt giddy. **“Oh, are you concerned?”** he asked as he moved the latter’s head to face him, the two looked into each other’s eyes for a solid minute before Mew leaned and gave Gulf a kiss. He smiled afterwards, **“See you baby”** he said as he stood up and went to his next class while Gulf was still there, sitting down as he touched his lips. _Something’s not right, I’m not being aggressive with him anymore_ he sighed as he looked straight. **“I know you’re there, come on out”** Gulf said as he felt someone else’s presence. 

It was Boat, he came out of the bush and removed some leaves that got stuck in his hair.  **“So the professor huh? You lost the challenge?”** he asked as he sat down beside his friend. Gulf just nodded in response,  _ Can’t believe I lost, but I don’t think it’s bad--wait what? _ He ruffled his hair in frustration.  **“Ah, I see, so are you two a thing now?”** Boat asked as he sighed, looking at the sky, watching the clouds move.  **“I don’t know”**

Boat turned his head to face the latter,  **“What do you mean you don’t know? He gave you a shoulder kiss and a kiss on the lips! Friends wouldn’t do that--wait, you guys weren’t even friends in the first place. What happened?”** he was so confused, even with his existence. He wasn’t hiding, he was actually waiting for Mild to come, because he knew that he usually hangs out there during his free time. But it was strange that he wasn’t there, where could he be?  **“Something happened, anyways, I’ll go on ahead”** Gulf said as he stood up and left Boat all alone. 

  
Meanwhile,  **“So you were avoiding me because of that? Do you want to try..?”** Aa asked, looking at Mild who was sitting in front of him. They were at the cafeteria, supposedly not sitting together at one table, but it happened.  **“Try what?”** Mild asked as he placed their finished plates on the tray.  **“Dating me”** The latter answered, making Mild almost drop the  plate.  **“What?! You and I will date?”** He asked nervously. He would want to say yes, but he doesn’t know what’s stopping him.  **“To know your feelings more, you’re unsure right? You love both of us but you’re leaning more to me”** Aa explained, making the latter flustered, because he was right. He loves both of them, but Aa’s presence made him feel different. He’s unsure if it’s truly love love--or he’s just really in denial.  **“Alright, I’ll date you”** Mild said as he stood up and carried the tray to the cleaning rack. Aa followed Mild, wrapping his arm around his waist, Mild nudged him with his elbow. The two didn’t know that they were being watched.  _ So it’s him huh? I thought what we had was special _ .

Afternoon came and it was already Gulf’s last period. Surprisingly, Mew was his professor at that time.  _ So that’s why he was confident earlier _ Gulf thought as he watched Mew teach. He was unconsciously eye fucking him which made him cuss,  **“Fuck”** to be only heard by the wind. Minutes passed, Gulf did not take his eyes off of Mew, until they made eye contact.  _ Pay attention _ the older man mouthed, making Gulf turn his head and flush red.  **“And that’s all for this semester, have a great break everyone”** Mew ended the discussion. 

Once everyone left the room, he walked towards where Gulf was sitting as he noticed the latter was lost in his thoughts, not being aware that everyone had left the room.  **“Gulf”** he called out, but the latter did not move. Mew sat down beside Gulf and snaked his hand around his waist, leaning closer, looking at what the younger man was watching outside the window--nothing.  **“Baby”** he whispered through his ear.  **“Kitten, what’s wrong?”** Mew asked as he moved Gulf to face him.  **“Hm? I’m sorry what?”** he responded, after being disrupted from his thoughts.  **“Let’s go”**

Gulf looked at him and followed, before they could even leave the building, it started to rain.  **“It won’t stop any sooner,”** Mew said as he extended his arm and felt the cold raindrops.  **“Let’s go to my apartment first, it’s just around here”** Gulf said as he started to run, pulling the older man. Both of them did not have any umbrellas as they did not expect it to rain; It was sunny. 

Once they reached the entrance of the apartment, Gulf looked for his keys in his pockets and unlocked his flat. Mew just followed him inside and never took his eyes off of Gulf. How could he when Gulf was wearing a white polo shirt, a wet white polo shirt.  _ This is testing my patience _ he thought as he pulled Gulf in the entryway.  **“What’s wrong? We’re dripping wet, we’ll get sick if we don’t change clo--”** Gulf was interrupted with a kiss.  _ Forget the clothes _ Mew thought as he bit Gulf’s lower lip. The latter wrapped his arms around Mew’s neck and pushed his head a little forward, making the kiss deeper.  **“Eager?”** Mew asked, licking Gulf’s nipples that were seen underneath his polo shirt.  **“Hmmnnn..”** the younger man moaned. 

Mew couldn’t wait anymore, as much as he wants to play with Gulf before having actual sex, he wants his dick inside of his pretty hole already.  **“Hold on tight”** He said as he carried Gulf, his body facing him, to the bathroom. He then turned on the shower,  **“Strip”** He commanded and thought of something.  **“What are you doing?”** Gulf asked, looking at the latter that brought a chair and started to strip his clothes off.  **“Just stay there”** Mew answered.

Afterwards, Mew sat on the chair and started to masturbate.  **“You’ll just stay there and watch. Don’t touch yourself”** he said as he noticed the latter gulp.  _ What the fuck.. I can’t believe I find this hot _ Gulf thought as his dick started to erect; He was just focusing on Mew’s dick.  _ I want to suck it--WAIT WHAT FUCK NO. Shit _ he mentally slapped himself.  **“Oh? You’re already hard?”** Mew asked as he looked at the latter’s dick that is starting to twitch.

**“I want to suck it”** Gulf said unconcsiously which surprised the latter.  **“You want to suck what baby?”** Mew stood up and approached Gulf who was in the shower area.  _ Fuck I said it out loud, why did I even say that? I don’t know how to suck dick. Why would I even want to suck dick? _ He kept on denying what he truly feels for the latter.  **“Here”** Mew let his dick touch Gulf’s mouth.  **“You wanted to suck it right?”**

**“I-I was joking”** Gulf said as he turned his face to another direction.  **“I don’t know how”** he mumbled, but was heard by the latter.  **“Then I’ll teach you, now come on or do you want to be punished?”** He threatened a little. Mew did not come empty handed, he actually brought toys. The latter did not budge.  **“Punishment it is then huh?”** Mew carried Gulf and laid him on bed, he then took his bag and made the toys fall out.  _ What the fuck are those _ Gulf thought as he watched Mew take the rope. 

**“Relax”** He said as he started to tie Gulf up. The latter did not know how to react, he just went with the flow, knowing that this is part of the contract. Mew then spread Gulf’s legs and tied his ankles to the edge of the bed. Mew was about to blindfold Gulf when he remembered what the lattered said before.  **“Okay, which would you like to try out first?”** He asked as he grabbed a vibrator,  **“Hmm..”** Mew inserted it inside of Gulf’s hole and pressed the button, causing the latter to move a little.  **“Fuck! What’s t-that.. Hmmm”** Gulf moaned from the sensation that he was feeling. 

Mew then took a urethral rod plug and inserted it in Gulf’s penis.  **“What are you d-doing! F-Fuck--I want to cum..”** Gulf struggled a little, he was feeling too much stimulation. It even became worse when Mew entered his dick in his hole and started to thrust, making the vibrator rub inside Gulf. The latter started to cry, not because of pain, but he was getting lots of pleasure, he doesn’t know what to do.  **“M-Mew.. I want to cum..”** he pleaded as he looked at the latter who kept on thrusting.  **“No”** he answered.  _ Baby use your safeword _ is what he wanted to say, but seeing Gulf like this--a mess, turned him on. 

**“I-I want to.. Hmmm ahnnn.. Sh-shit..”** Gulf started to pant as Mew thrusted faster.  **“M-Mew..”** he called out, catching the latter’s attention. Mew doesn’t know what Gulf wants, but he leaned closer to kiss him.  **“I hate you”** Gulf used his safeword, more like safe phrase. The latter smiled and removed the urethral rod which was stopping Gulf from cumming. Once removed, thick, white, liquid came out. Some landed on Mew’s face, he wiped it off with his thumb and licked some of it, making the latter blush. 

**“I haven’t cum yet though, can I move a little more or should I remove the vibrator first?”** Mew asked. The latter nodded,  **“You can move..”** he answered shyly. He didn’t want the vibrator to be removed, he was starting to get used to it, plus it feels good.  _ Shit, I’m enjoying this, but this is not like me _ Gulf thought. Mew nodded and thrusted a bit more until he reached his climax and released outside, messing up the bed sheets a little.  **“Are you going to untie me now..?”** Gulf looked at the man that was cleaning him up after he removed the vibrator.  **“I will, patience baby”** Mew answered. After he cleaned Gulf, he started to untie him and noticed some visible marks from the rope. He felt bad--a little.  **“Good thing it’s your break, no one will see these marks”** Mew said as he kissed them.

**“Alright, now let’s go and shower”** Mew added and carried Gulf to the bathroom, this time, not doing anything. He took care of Gulf the entire night--even watched him go to sleep before closing his eyes.  **“Good night”** He whispered and planted a kiss on Gulf’s forehead as he pulled the latter closer to him. 


	7. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hadn't touched this for a while and had to remember what happened T T )

The next day, the two woke up cuddling each other. **“Good morning”** Mew kissed the latter’s forehead. Gulf didn’t budge, he just kept on looking at Mew, _How the fuck does he look so ethereal in the morning? Did he wake up earlier and freshened up already? Why the fuck am I even thinking of this_ he escaped from the older man’s arms and sat up. **“Morning”** he responded before he went to the bathroom, leaving a confused Mew. _Is he like that when he wakes up? Cute_ he thought as he waited for the latter to finish. 

**“Annoying, why can’t I punch him? Is it because of the contract? Why am I even scared of a paper? It’s just a paper”** Gulf kept on mumbling, looking at the mirror. _Shit_ he washed his face after seeing the marks that he got from the ropes. He then went out of the bathroom and looked at Mew who was still in bed, sitting down. **“I hate you”** he gave the latter a middle finger, making him chuckle. **“Alright, whatever you say baby, but I’m pretty sure you liked what happened last night”** Mew said as he stood up, approaching the latter. **“What are you doing..?”** Gulf stepped back a little. 

**“Scared that I’ll do something? I won’t do anything”** Mew said as he took his towel--borrowed towel from the rack and went to the bathroom. The younger man sighed, relief was seen on his face. _Should’ve punched him, shit what the fuck is happening to me?_ He sat and went to his kitchen to get water. **“Let’s go on a date”** Mew whispered through his ear which made him let go of the glass, causing it to shatter on the floor. **“Oh, sorry”** Mew immediately bent down to pick up the pieces of glass. **“It’s okay.. You just startled me”** The latter took the rug and wiped the floor after Mew threw the shards of glass. 

**“You’re hurt”** Gulf noticed the tip of Mew’s index finger was bleeding, panic went through him--he sucked Mew’s finger, causing the latter to flinch. **“So you do really want to suck huh?”** Mew teased him, **“Ow! I was just teasing you baby”** he said as Gulf bit his finger in anger. **“So, will you go on a date with me?”** Mew asked the latter; he received a nod in response. **“Alright, do you have a place in mind?”** Gulf faced him, **“You can take me anywhere you want”** he answered.

Mew smiled, **“Anywhere? Then can I take you to bed?”** he asked, teasing the latter. Gulf punched him lightly on the chest, he didn’t know why he couldn’t hit Mew that hard. **“Are you serious? A date in bed?”** Mew chuckled, **“Date in bed? More like sex in bed baby”**

**“I hate you,”** Gulf said before he went back to his room to change his clothes. **“We’re not even playing and you’re using your safe phrase”** Mew shouted and as soon as he turned his head, Gulf came out with his ‘outside clothes’. **“Oh, we’re going now?”**

**“Oh no, I just changed my clothes because I just wanted to”** sarcasm was evident in the latter’s tone. Mew laughed from the latter’s remark, **“I’m just messing with you, let’s go then”**

**“But you haven’t changed your clothes, and I’m sorry if none of my shirts fit you”** Gulf was a bit concerned as Mew was wearing thin clothing. The latter was shocked from what he heard, he couldn’t believe that the bad boy that he tamed, became a bit more concerning and caring [again]. **“It’s okay, I’ll wear my uniform and we’ll drive back to my condo first,”** Mew said as he took his car keys that were placed on Gulf’s coffee table. **“Hmm, but before that, can you pack some of your clothes?”** The latter looked at him, **“For?”** he questioned. 

**“Sleepover”** Mew simply answered. 

_I don’t think this is just a sleepover_ Gulf thought as he went back to his room to pack his clothes. After he packed his clothes, he went out and followed Mew to his car. **“Are you all set?”** Mew asked, starting the engine of his car, the latter nodded and buckled his seatbelt. **“Alright, off we go then”** Mew drove their way to his condominium to change his clothes and place Gulf’s things there. 

**“Where are we going?”** Gulf asked as they were back on the road, the latter smiled, **“I don’t know if you would like it though”** Mew answered as he took a u-turn. The younger man kept silent on his seat and admired the view outside the window, looking at the tall buildings. **“And we’re here”**

Gulf looked outside and noticed that they stopped in front of a museum, _Interesting_ He thought as he unbuckled the seatbelt and went out of the car. **“Never knew you had interest in the arts”** Mew chuckled, **“Do I look like someone who is not interested in these kinds of things?”** The latter nodded as he followed Mew to the entrance to buy some tickets and to ask for a docent to give them a brief tour around the museum. 

The two went with a group during the tour; In every piece of artwork that they would see, it would be elaborated by the docent as some wouldn’t dare to read what was written on the board. **“You know Gulf, you’re like a painting”** Mew nudged the latter’s side, catching his attention. **“Why? Because I’m too complicated to understand?”** The latter answered as he was trying to figure out the message of the painting, he kept on looking back and forth, on the painting and the board. **“No, it’s because I want to pin you on the wall”**

**“Ah, I thought you wanted to hang me,”** Gulf said as he followed the others, leaving Mew behind. **“Aow, you didn’t like that?”** Mew asked as he held the younger man’s arm, looking at his ears that were starting to turn red. _Oh, he liked it_ , **“Later then, I will pin you on the wall”** Mew blew some air through Gulf’s ear, which made the latter flinch. **“You’re always horny, pay attention”** Gulf said as he punched Mew’s abdomen lightly. 

**  
The tour went smoothly until the docent left them and everyone began to scatter, most especially two females that started to make a move on Mew while Gulf was at the restroom. “My my, aren’t you the top one? You look much more handsome in personal” One of the girls cooed, implying that they want Mew to make a move on them, but won’t because they are not** Gulf. _What the hell?_ Gulf thought, looking at the two females who were flirting with Mew, he felt something in his chest and he still doesn’t know what it is. **“Fuck”** He cussed before leaving the building, he wanted to confirm something. 

Gulf went to the pub where he usually goes to together with his group, he immediately looked for a girl to play with--note that he is trying to prove something, he is trying to figure out what is happening to his chest that made it ache like that. _Was it the girls that were with Mew?_ He thought as he grabbed onto one of the females that approached him. 

On the other hand, Mew was getting worried about Gulf, it has been almost an hour and he hasn’t come out of the restroom yet, _Where is he?_ He thought as he left the two girls hanging as he left to look for his baby. **“Gulf?”** He entered the restroom and knocked on every stall--they were empty. **“Where could he be?”** His phone vibrated, it was a text message from the pub’s owner. **“Ah, what is he doing there?”** Mew went out, took his car keys and turned on his car and drove his way to the pub. 

_It’s not getting up_ Gulf thought, looking at his limp dick while the girl underneath him was waiting. **“I’m sorry, I can’t do it”** Gulf zipped up his pants and left the girl hanging, **“Jerk!”** he heard her shout, _It’s strange, why can’t I get it up? It’s as if Mew can only get it up--wait what fuck_ He thought as he felt someone bump him from behind. **“Sorry! Oh, are you alone cupcakes?”** The man asked. Gulf turned around and looked at the man, _Disgusting_ he thought. _But if it was Mew, it wouldn’t be disgusting.. Holy shit, I like Mew don’t I?_ He finally realized it, but before he could even leave the pub and go back to where Mew is, he was met with the latter’s lips. 

**“You fucker!”** Mew punched the man, his anger starting to get to him. He couldn’t believe that Gulf was kissing another man--or was he being kissed by that man? **“Wait Mew! Stop!”** Gulf cried a little as Mew’s grip on his wrist was a bit tight, he was being dragged into the car. **“Fuck, why were you kissing him? Answer me”** Mew said as he caged the latter in between his arms. **“I wasn’t! Believe me please..”** Gulf answered, he was starting to get scared from how Mew looked. 

**“Ahh.. why were you at the pub? Why did you leave the museum?”** Mew hugged the latter, trying to calm himself and comfort Gulf as he noticed he became scared of him. **“I was trying to find out something,”** The latter answered. 

**“Find what out?”**

**“My feelings for you”** Gulf answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


	8. Feelings 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Sorry for uploading Chapter 8 late! It has been up on Twitter though T T

**“And what about your feelings?”** Mew separated from the hug and went to the driver’s seat. He then started driving to his condominium. Gulf was hesitating if he should tell Mew about his feelings. He wants to tell Mew that he actually likes him more than what they have, but what’s stopping him?  **“I feel shitty about you,”** Gulf said without thinking. His statement triggered the latter a bit, looks like someone is going to have another punishment. 

Mew drove to his condominium and once they arrived, he immediately tied up the latter.  _ What’s going on? Mew is scaring me again.  _ Gulf thought as he moved a little bit closer to the latter’s chest, he was being carried by Mew towards a room.  **“I don’t want to play the nice guy anymore, you should know that you are mine, unless you actually want to break the contract? If so, this’ll be the last”** Mew said as he laid the latter on the bed, blindfolding him. 

_ Blindfold.. I can’t see _ Gulf started to tremble as he heard some sounds as if someone was dragging something heavy,  **“Mew, where are you?”** Gulf called out, he didn’t get a reply from the latter, instead he heard the door being locked-- _ from the inside or outside? _

Silence was Gulf’s company, Mew didn’t bother to do anything, he was too angry. He thought that if he did something to Gulf, he might end up hurting him and that’s the last thing he wants to do.  **“Ahh, this isn’t working, for a moment he is submissive, another moment he gets all, ah fuck, why was he kissing Joss back at the pub? Do they know each other?”** Mew moved the glass of wine in a stirring motion. 

Time passed by, Gulf was still there in the room, trembling and crying underneath the blindfold. He was scared, he didn't like it when he was blindfolded, did Mew forget or was this a part of the punishment? _If only I could confess, what’s stopping me?_ He thought as he sniffed and at that exact moment, the door was being unlocked and footsteps were heard. _It’s Mew right? There’s no one else here besides me and Mew right?_ He tried to calm himself until he felt that someone touching him in his lower extremities, **“Mew?”** Gulf asked, but to his dismay, the latter didn’t answer. 

The touches were getting intimate, it was scaring him, he couldn’t see if it’s really Mew, so he decided to use it,  **“I hate you”** Gulf said which made the latter stop touching him and hugged him instead.  **“I’m sorry, did I scare you? I’m sorry for blindfoldi--were you crying?”** Mew asked as soon as he removed the blindfold. Gulf’s eyes were a bit red with a few dried tears on his face,  **“Because.. I thought it wasn’t you touching me..”** He answered honestly, making the latter a bit guilty.  **“I wouldn’t let anyone else touch you”** Mew said as he pulled the latter close to him. 

  
**“Is it true?”** Mew started a conversation, confusing the latter with his question.  **“What is true?”** Gulf asked back,  **“That you feel shitty about me”** He answered, causing the latter to bow his head,  _ Of course it isn’t true, I just don’t know why I can’t confess to you _ .  **“It’s not..”** Gulf’s  answer made Mew smile,  **“Alright”** He said as he untied the latter and helped him shower and change clothes, nothing really happened, but Mew wanted to make it up to the latter by assisting and caring for him during his stay at his flat.

And just like that, the semestral break ended.

**“Gulf! Have you heard?”** Mild appears in front of Gulf near the locker area,  **“Heard what?”** The latter asked as he was getting some of his books out,  **“Professor Mew is an escort! He was seen bringing a young man to his condominium”** Mild continued, which made Gulf drop his book and turn his head to face Mild,  **“What? Where did you hear that from?”**

**“From the faculty, I heard that they are having a meeting with Professor Mew, guess they will be asking him to resign”** Mild scratched his nape,  **“You’re the young man aren’t you?”** He asked, looking at his best friend suspiciously,  **“Kanawut Traipipattanapong, your face is turning red”** Mild teased him a little. 

**“My goodness, my best friend is in love with Professor--hmmnnhh”** Gulf quickly covered Mild’s mouth when he heard footsteps approaching, it was the school director together with Mew who looked a bit down.  _ He’s being told to resign, isn’t he? _ He kept on looking at the two, until his eyes met with Mew.  _ Baby _ Mew thought as he smiled at Gulf. 

After class, Gulf went to the faculty to look for Mew,  **“Professor Mew? He already left, and I think it’s best if you don’t go near him Gulf, he’s dangerous, can’t believe that he is an escort”** One of the faculty said as they were fixing some documents. Mew left, meaning he resigned since they talked about that being the best choice so as to not tarnish the university’s name.  _ Where could he be at this hour? _ Gulf looked around and remembered their usual hangout place,  _ Behind the abandoned building! _ He thought as he ran. 

**“You’re sweating”** Someone from behind said as he was panting, the voice was familiar so Gulf turned his head around immediately, it was Mew.  **“Mew”** He said as he looked at the latter that was smiling at him,  **“Were you looking for me?”** Gulf nodded and approached the latter.  **“I may not work here anymore, but still know that we have a contract, but be careful okay?”** Mew pulled the latter into a hug. 

**“Be careful of what?”** Gulf hugged back which surprised Mew.  _ I feel like there’s something that Gulf isn’t telling me _ He thought as he buried his face on the younger man’s neck,  **“The replacement, he isn’t someone I trust even though I know him”** Mew sighed,  **“He’s the one that kissed you back at the pub”** He added, making Gulf push him away slightly and look at him directly,  **“Are you serious?”**

**“I’m not joking baby, that’s why you have to be careful--you’re being cute today, ahh I’ll miss seeing you five times a week”** Mew said as he peppered Gulf’s face with kisses.  **“See you tomorrow then”** Before Mew left, he planted a kiss on the latter’s forehead.

Gulf touched his forehead,  _ I should reassure him right? Ahh, why is it so hard for me to say it--could it be because I haven’t confessed to anyone that’s why I can’t do it? _ Gulf thought as he started to imagine how he will confess to Mew,  _ through sex? No, no, no _ .

**“Boo!”** Mild sneaked behind Gulf and pushed his back, making him stumble.  **“What the hell Mild”** Gulf said as he rubbed his knees that hit the ground first,  **“Aren’t you supposed to be with Aa today?”** His question made the latter blush,  _ Oh _ .  **“You guys are really dating now aren’t you? What abou Boat?”**

**“Well, during the semestral break, I was able to talk to Boat and..”**

**“And?”** Gulf lifted an eyebrow, he sensed that something bad will come out of the latter’s mouth--and he was right,  **“The talk broke our friendship.. I haven’t seen Boat since then”** Mild finished.  **“Okay, first, I’m happy your relationship with Aa is going well, but what the hell? I haven’t even seen him too, wait, wait, you’re telling me this just now?”**

**“Well, you were probably lovey dovey with Professor Mew, so I didn’t bother to text nor call you during the break and plus, Aa was there to comfort me”** _What a series of events_ Gulf thought after hearing Mild’s explanation. **“Why didn’t you tell me earlier though? Back at the lockers”**

**“Mew is far more important to you and I think that you needed to know that more”** Mild started fidgeting,  **“I can’t with you, ahhh, Boat is important too and so are you, your thoughts matter to me Mild, especially if it’s something that is making you have a hard time”** Gulf’s statement made the latter tear up a bit, it was the first time that he heard Gulf say that, because he wasn’t the type of person to use words, but rather action. He felt it from Gulf’s actions, but he wanted to know why through words,  **“Thank you Gulf, I’ll probably come into terms with Boat soon, I hope before graduation”** Mild said as he hugged the latter. 

**“Now let’s go get some food!”** Mild dragged Gulf outside the university and into a nearby food stall where they unexpectedly met Mew.  **“Ah”** Mew and Gulf looked at each other,  **“What are you doing here?”** Gulf asked, looking at Mew who was sitting and drinking alone,  **“I thought you left already?”** Gulf added, Mild looked at the two,  _ The tension _ He thought as he grabbed the two by the shoulder,  **“Alright! Let’s eat together instead, you aren’t a professor in our university, so I guess it’d be fine plus you aren’t a professor outside school grounds”** Mild said as he started ordering food. 

Mew sat beside Gulf and held his hand underneath,  **“What?”** Gulf whispered after feeling the latter’s grip on his right hand,  **“Can I go to your place after this?”** Mew asked, he wanted to embrace the latter.

**“Okay”**


	9. Assurance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors! T T ) Had to reread some chapters to remember what had happened :'> Enjoy I guess..?

After their dine out, Mild went ahead and left the two.  **“I’ll go on ahead! Wouldn’t want to be a third wheel you know”** He waved goodbye. The tension of the atmosphere was felt between the two, to ease it, Mew faced the younger man and held his palm.  **“Will you get lonely?”** Mew asked, he was teasing the latter, little did he know that Gulf has long fallen for him. 

**“Why would I get lonely? There’s that new professor right?”** Gulf said, trying to make the latter mad, he wanted something from Mew. To his dismay, the older man just sighed,  **“I see, hm--were you trying to make me mad? I don’t want to have sex with you angrily. You cried last time”** Mew responded as he stood up, grabbed his things and looked at Gulf,  **“Let’s go?”**

_ He’s so calm.. _ Gulf thought; Wrong, Mew was trying to hold it in. He was quite frustrated that he won’t be able to see Gulf everyday and it’s even worse knowing that Joss will be seeing his kitten-- _ what if he makes a move on him while I’m not there? _ Mew thought as he felt a hand hold his.  **“Hm?”** He looked at Gulf who was holding his hand tightly,  **“You’re walking too fast, wait for me”**

_ Cute _ , Mew thought, forgetting that they are literally out in the public with the University nearby. They didn’t even know that someone was watching them.  _ Interesting _ the person thought, a smile creeped on his face as he watched the two lovebirds walk along the sidewalk. 

After a few minutes, they have arrived at Gulf’s apartment.  **“Why did you want to come here again?”** Gulf asked as he unlocked his main door, feeling the latter’s arm wrap around his waist.  **“To punish and care for you”** Mew simply answered and pushed Gulf inside, locking the door immediately.  **“You were trying to make me mad earlier, weren’t you?”** Mew nuzzled his nose on the younger man’s neck and breathed in his scent--he’s going to miss Gulf a lot.  **“Do you want to play a game?”**

Gulf wasn’t paying attention, he just hugged the latter back and cuddled closer, surprising Mew.  _ He’s falling already, isn’t he? _ Mew thought, that was his main goal anyways, from the very start.  **“Baby, I’m asking if you want to play a game”** Mew looked up and saw the latter shedding tears,  **“What’s wrong baby?”**

**“I just got dust in my eyes, sorry. And what game are we going to play?”** Gulf answered but Mew didn’t believe in his excuse.  **“Wrap your legs around me, let’s go to your room”** He commanded, the latter followed and wrapped his legs around Mew, placing his head on Mew’s shoulder and eventually closed his eyes.  _ We’ll we do this less? _ Gulf thought, not wanting the latter to go.  **“Okay, look at me”** Mew kissed the younger man’s forehead which caught his attention,  **“Baby, tell me honestly. Why are you crying?”** He asked, caressing his back slowly.

**“I’ll admit it, I’ll miss you”**   


Gulf’s answer made Mew smile,  **“Really? Hmm”** Mew leaned forward and gave the latter a soft kiss on the lips, biting and pulling Gulf’s lower lip gently.  **“I’ll call you everyday”** Mew said as his hands started to travel around the younger man’s body, making him release a moan.  **“Or is that not enough and you want the real thing to fill you up?”** Mew whispered, his warm breath made the latter flinch at the same time making his back arch. 

**“Baby, you’re hard. What do you want daddy to do?”** Mew asked, looking at the latter’s hard on.  **“Touch me.. Please daddy”** Gulf answered, looking at the older man with lust. Mew didn’t waste time, he carried the latter and laid him on the bed, unzipping his trousers and took it off. He then stroked Gulf’s dick and rubbed the tip for a quick tease,  **“Ahmmnn..”** the younger man moaned, covering his mouth.  **“Don’t cover your mouth baby, it’s just me who’ll hear you”**

Gulf moved his hand that was covering his mouth and watched Mew who was now pumping his dick, slowly leaning in to give it a kiss and lick before taking it in--sucking it until he was satisfied.  **“Ah! Ahnmm..”** Gulf moaned a bit more, pulling Mew’s hair gently as he was about to reach his climax.  **“Don’t cum yet”** Mew commanded as he started to unzip his pants after pulling the latter’s dick out of his mouth. 

**“Turn around”** Gulf followed, Mew then positioned himself in between Gulf, stroked his dick a little and slowly inserted it in the latter’s hole,  **“Sorry for not preparing you”** Mew said as he caressed the latter’s butt cheek.  **“It’s okay.. Now move daddy”** Gulf said, turning his head to look at the older man behind him. Shock was seen in Mew’s face,  **“Are you serious? Wouldn’t it hurt?”**

**“You can be rough today,”** Gulf said, making Mew chuckle.  _ Where is he learning this? _ He thought as he moved gently, he wouldn’t want to hurt Gulf in any way.  **“F-Faster…”** Mew thrusted in and out faster and deeper,  _ Guess going rough isn;t so bad _ He thought. 

All you could hear in the room where moans and pants. Mew kept on thrusting until he reached his climax, Gulf came a bit earlier than him, but was able to cum again at the same time with him.  **“Fuck..”** Mew cussed,  _ today’s sex was a bit different than usual _ he thought. As Mew was about to pull out, Gulf started to cry and stopped the latter,  **“Don’t pull out”** He pleaded. 

**“You want to go another round..?”** Mew was unsure on what to do, he wanted to pull out to clean and cuddle with the latter, but Gulf didn't want him to.  **“No.. just stay”** Mew leaned in and gave the latter a back hug while leaving kisses and hickeys on Gulf’s back.  **“Why is my baby so needy today?”** He teased as he thrusted a little, surprising Gulf. 

**“Do you really want to know?”** Gulf mumbled, Mew wasn’t able to hear it.  **“Hm? You were saying something?”** He asked, he wanted to hear what the latter mumbled.  **“Nothing, you can pull out now”** Mew pulled out and carried the latter and brought him into the bathroom. 

Mew cleaned Gulf and now the two were sitting in the bathtub, soaking themselves in warm water as Gulf rested his back on Mew’s chest.  **“Where will you go?”** Gulf asked, starting a conversation between the two of them.  **“What do you mean?”**

**“You’re leaving right, so where will you go?”**

**“Ahh, I’ll apply to another university, although it is a bit far from here. My cousin studies there”** Mew answered, wrapping his arms around the latter. Gulf just nodded, he wanted this moment to last.  **“Will you visit me?”** Mew asked, placing his head on the latter’s shoulder, waiting for a response. 

**“If you will let me”**

**“Oh? I’ll take that as a yes then. Be careful of the new professor alright?”** Mew kissed Gulf’s left cheek and closed his eyes. The two relaxed in the tub for a few more minutes before getting out to dry themselves and eventually fall asleep. 

After a few hours, Mew was already sleeping while the latter was still awake. Gulf looked and admired Mew’s face. Touching his cheek and gently stroking it,  **“I love you”** He said in a low voice, making sure that the latter wouldn’t be able to hear it-- _ He is definitely asleep right? _

_ I love you too _ . 


	10. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short!~

The next day, Mew woke up earlier than Gulf. He couldn’t believe what had happened last night,  _ He confessed _ . He thought, looking at the angel sleeping beside him.  _ I wonder when he will really admit it to me.  _ A question popped into his head as he got up from bed.  **“Hmmm”** Gulf groaned a little, moving closer to Mew’s space. His hands patting the sheets, trying to look for something.  _ Cute _ Mew thought as he sat back down and placed his hand to where Gulf was patting.  **“Hmm…”** Gulf touched Mew’s hand and held it lightly.  **“Don’t go..”** He mumbled, making the latter blush.  **“I won’t go anywhere”** Mew said as he brushed the latter’s fringe that was covering his eyes.  _ But I do have to take a shower before you wake up. _ He thought as he carefully slipped his hand from the latter’s grip, making sure to not wake him up. 

After a few minutes, Gulf woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He yawned as he sat up from the bed and looked around him,  _ Where did he go? _ He thought as he scratched his nape. He was about to call out for Mew when he heard the sound of the water in the bathroom.  _ Ah, he’s taking a shower. _

**“Good morning”** Mew greeted the latter once he got out of the bathroom. Gulf looked at him,  **“Morning, what time is it?”** He asked, he lost track of time.  **“It’s seven”** Mew answered, he will be leaving in a while to apply at his cousin’s university which is far from where they are right now.  **“It’s still early, why did you take a shower already?”** Gulf asked, unconsciously. He didn’t even think carefully-- _ Ah shit, why did I say that out loud, fuck! _ He thought, averting his eyes from the older man. 

**“I have to apply to my cousin’s university, remember? Haha, why, do you want me to stay for a little bit longer?”** Mew asked as he sat down beside the latter who was half naked. Gulf moved away from Mew, and stood up at the other side of the bed,  **“No, pretend you didn’t hear that. I’m going to take a shower now”** He excused himself and walked towards the bathroom quickly.  _ Embarrassing, good thing he didn’t hear me last night, right? Shit.  _

Mew watched the latter go in the bathroom and heard a locking sound, causing him to chuckle.  _ Didn’t have to lock it, I won’t go in.  _ He thought, reminiscing what the younger man told him last night,  **“Glad that I’m a light sleeper”** Mew said as he stood up to change into his clothes.

After an hour, Gulf came out of the bathroom, and saw no sign of Mew.  _ Did he leave without saying anything? _ He thought, pouting as he went to his wardrobe to get his clothes. At the same time, he heard his main door unlock.  **“I’m back”** Mew came in, carrying some paper bags and a plastic bag.  **“Where did you go?”** Gulf asked, putting his shorts on. The latter looked at him and smiled,  **“You thought I left you?”** He started to tease; Gulf shook his head, walked towards him and grabbed onto the bags that Mew was carrying.  **“No”** He lied. 

  
**“Okay, whatever you say. I bought some food supply--your refrigerator wasn’t looking that good and lessen your alcohol intake”** Mew said as he started to unpack the bags and placed  some of the items on the cupboard when suddenly he felt the latter back hug him.  **“Hm? What’s wrong? Need more cuddles?”** Mew flinched from Gulf’s sudden touch. He was touching his dick, slowly rubbing it.  **“Baby, not now”** He was trying to stop himself from getting a hard on.  **“Baby..”** Mew moaned as Gulf unzipped his trousers and carefully pulled it down,  **“Let me suck you before you leave”** Gulf said, making the latter weirded out a bit.  _ I wonder what’s going on with him today, is it because I’ll be leaving? Leaving isn’t that bad then _ . He thought. 

After their quick session, Gulf cleaned Mew up and zipped his pants back.  **“Done,”** Gulf said as he stood up and patted Mew’s pants, making the latter chuckle.  **“You’re being cute today,”** He said, looking at Gulf’s reaction. The younger man was already turning red,  **“You’ll apply to another university right? You might get late, now go! Good luck”** Gulf pushed Mew outside and locked the door immediately.  **“I’ll be back,”** Mew said from the outside. 

**“The fuck am I doing?”** Gulf slowly slid down and sat down on the main entrance. He was hugging his knees, sighing at what had happened earlier.  **“Shit”** He cussed and got up to get his phone that has been ringing non-stop,  **“Hello?”** He answered without looking at the caller ID.  **“Hello Mew’s playtoy”** An unfamiliar voice was heard from the other line, causing the latter to panic and eventually end the call.

_ Who the fuck was that.. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors and the delay T T ) I had a writer's block.

_ Who the fuck was that _ , Gulf was about to block the number when it called again. He was hesitant about answering, but he is a curious cat so he took the call.  **“Hello?”** He said, waiting for the person on the other line to answer,  **“See you in university baby”** the call ended. Obviously that wasn’t Mew as the voice was different. It was colder and way more terrifying than Mew’s.  _ Who was that.. _

After a few minutes, Gulf remembered that he has classes today. He changed clothes and went on his way to his university and there he saw Mild by the entrance.  **“Mild!”** Gulf called him. The latter turned his head around and smiled at Gulf,  **“What happened between the two of you?”** Mild teased, the two walked along until they reached their building.  **“I’ll tell you soon. What about you and Boat?”** His question made Mild stop walking.  **“Hmm.. we confronted him. And by we, I mean me and Aa”** He answered. He didn’t want to remember the look on Boat’s face that day. 

Betrayal was written all over his face. 

**“Anyways, remember the new professor? He’ll meet us during homeroom”** Gulf nodded and followed Mild to their classroom and sat down at the very back. Time passed by and the academic adviser together with the new professor came in. Gulf’s eyes widened,  _ Shit, it’s him _ . 

**“Good morning class, today I would like you to meet your new professor, the one that will replace Professor Mew, because he had some personal matters to attend and focus on”** The adviser said, smiling. The new professor spoke,  **“Good morning”** There and then, Gulf recognized the voice.  **“It’s him..”** He mumbled, catching Mild’s attention.  **“Do you know him?”**

**“He called me twice today and called me Mew’s playtoy”** Gulf answered, making the latter widen his eyes in disbelief. Mild shook his head repeatedly,  **“He did what now? Does Mew know about this?”** He whispered but loud enough for the latter to hear. Gulf didn’t remove his eyes from the new professor as he shook his head as a response to Mild’s question.  **“Let’s avoid him for the time being then. You should tell this to Mew”** Mild said before he sat up straight to pay attention. And just like that, in a blink of an eye, their class ended. Mild went ahead of Gulf, because Aa fetched him.  **“I’ll go ahead! Be careful okay? Don’t forget to tell Mew”** The latter just nodded while he was fixing his things in his bag,  **“Hey Mew’s playtoy”** Gulf stopped and slowly turned around to face the man, his face painted with anger. The latter lifted an eyebrow and smiled,  **“You’re not denying, so you really are his playtoy, hmm”** Joss placed his index finger under the latter’s chin to make Gulf look at him properly.  **“Not bad, are you sure you don’t remember me cupcakes?”** He added as he started to lean forward and placed a kiss on the latter’s lips.  _ The pub _ , Gulf thought, remembering the guy that called him cupcakes until Mew came and stopped what was about to happen. 

**“Your eyes widened, so I guess you remember me”** Joss then wrapped his arm around the latter’s waist, but before anything could happen, a sound of a camera was heard, making the two turn around, only to see a shadow of someone running.  **“Guess, we’ll be in trouble. I’ll get fired, you’ll dropout. And Mew? He wouldn't want to touch you anymore”** His words hit Gulf straight in the heart.  _ He wouldn’t want to touch me anymore..? _

**“Shit! Mew has to see this!”** Mild ran as fast as he could, he forgot something back in the classroom which is why he told Aa that he’ll be right back. He was about to enter the classroom when he saw Gulf being dominated by someone.  _ Ah shit! I’m so stupid! I could've helped Gulf _ , he thought as he turned his feet and went back to the classroom, accidentally bumping into someone on the way.  **“What’s the rush Mild?”** A familiar voice asked, making the latter cry in glee.  **“Mew! Fuck let’s go”** He said as he dragged the latter.  **“What’s going on?”**

**“Your baby is being fucked”** Mild said, making the latter frown. And as soon as they arrived at the classroom, they witnessed Joss that was about to do something to Gulf but was eventually stopped when Mew rushed and punched him in the face.  **“Stay away”** He simply said, confusion and anger was heard in his tone. Anger, because he was about to touch something that was his and confusion because,  **“Why the fuck were’nt you doing anything?”** Mew said as he held Gulf into his arms. The latter then started to cry and tremble, the playboy who was once a tiger turned into a cat.  **“Because.. H-he said you wouldn’t want to touch me anymore”** Gulf mumbled, his words were incoherent. Mew just sighed and rubbed his back. 

**“I caught it on tape!”** Mild said, being ignored by the two.  **“Ah as always, well I have to report this to the office then, if that professor stays, Gulf would always be in trouble”** He added as he left the classroom and ran to the faculty immediately.  **“How sweet”** Joss fixed his jaw a little before standing up to face the two.  **“Professor Joss”** Someone said sternly, it was the head of the faculty and she didn’t look happy on what she had seen from Mild’s report. All four went into her office, the dean being present also. They discussed that they had to dismiss Joss since he has committed a grave offense. Although he was fired, it wasn’t enough reason for them to hire Mew again.  **“I understand”** Mew simply answered as they all left the room. Gulf frowned and Mew noticed it, he waited until they were out of the building and pulled the latter into a hug.  **“Why are you frowning? I got accepted to my cousin’s university”** Mew said as he gave countless soft kisses on the latter’s face. Mild, on the other hand, quietly left the two.  _ I want to have soft kisses too _ He thought as he went back to where he left Aa.  **“What were you doing here though?”** Gulf changed the topic, making the latter sigh.  **“The office contacted me to get some papers and I left some of my things, on purpose”** Mew said, hinting that he left some of his things to have a reason to come back to the university.  **“So tell me, why is my baby frowning? What do you want daddy to do?”** Mew asked as he nuzzled into the younger man’s nape.  **“Let’s stay like this for a while”** Gulf answered, making the latter smile as he tightened his hug.  **“Alright”** Mew kissed the latter’s neck. 

_ I wonder when I will tell him.. _


	12. This Is It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors T T ) I couldn't sleep last night and decided to write this at 2AM HAHAHAHA, hope you'll like it! We're near the end.

It was a warm afternoon when Gulf and Mild decided to meet at the football field, they were going to talk about something serious, regarding Mild’s love life to be specific. He would always be seen with Boat in the past, the two would even do things that friends don’t normally do. They were happy, that is until Mild started to develop feelings for the latter.  **“What are we exactly?”** He looked at Boat who was fixing his clothes. The latter paused and looked at him after properly wearing his shirt.  **“We’re happy, why? What are you thinking right now Mild?”** Boat sat beside him, he turned his head to face the latter. His face looked so calm, as if they weren’t going to talk about something important.  **“I thought that we have something more than that”** Mild’s answer surprised the latter,  _ I thought so too, but turns out your heart doesn’t long for me _ . 

**“Can you tell me what exactly happened between the two of you?”** Gulf snapped the latter out of his thoughts, making him sigh as he turned his head to face Gulf.  **“I confronted him before about our relationship, and I guess I was the only one feeling things? Or did I go ahead of his feelings? I don’t know exactly Gulf, all I know is that one day I met up with him with Aa and admitted that we are dating and going steady”** Mild answered, receiving a smile from the latter. Although Gulf wasn’t there to witness it firsthand, he is proud of what his best friend had done.  _ Guess it’d be weird inviting the two of you at the same time now _ , Gulf thought,  **“You can still invite us at the same time, it wouldn’t be awkward for either of us. Way ahead of you buddy, I asked him about it”**

**“I see, so there’s definitely nothing going on between us except lust. Thanks for drawing the line then, hmm.. Will you be okay with my presence during gatherings within our families?”** MIld asked as if his heart didn’t shatter for a moment. He was trying to lighten up the mood by changing the topic. He didn’t want it to be awkward between the two of them.  **“Yeah, I mean you were a friend of mine first before we did this. I guess this is the last huh?”** Boat answered, regret and bitterness was heard in his tone. He didn’t want to let go of what they had, but it was suffocating the both of them, or was it only him? As much as he wants Mild by his side, he knows that there’s someone who could love him better than him. Someone who could wholeheartedly say that they love Mild.  _ I’m letting you go _ . 

**“Oh okay, well, is that all? You invited me this afternoon just for that short story?”** Gulf stood up as he placed his bag on his shoulder, he would’ve been with Mew by now.  _ Wait, am I missing him? _ He shook his head,  _ No way am I missing him.. Am I? _ A snap was heard, breaking his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.  **“Really? Is that your only reaction? There’s no, I’m sorry for your heartbreak and congratulations?”** Mild frowned, then laughed when he noticed the latter started to blush.  **“You were thinking of something else huh? You miss him don’t you? His location is just one train ride away Gulf, you can go and meet him right away if you catch a train right now”** Mild started to tease him, he couldn’t believe that his best friend who was once a playboy became someone who sticks to one, well he is definitely the one for him, right?  **“So are you going or what?”**

**“I’m going--are you sure you’ll be okay?”** Gulf asked the latter, Mild nodded in agreement,  **“Aa will be here in a minute. I already knew that you had other plans”** Gulf smiled and patted Mild’s shoulder before leaving. He ran to the main entrance and from a window you would see two people smiling at him,  **“Guess he’s the one for Suppasit huh”** Zee said as he wrapped his arm around Saint’s waist. The latter pinched his hand, causing Zee to yelp,  **“Ouch! I thought we’re okay now?”**

**“Doesn’t mean that I agreed to date you last time, we’re okay now. And it’s still working hours Professor, know your boundaries”** Saint said as he fixed his specs before leaving the room.  **“This feisty nurse, wait up!”** Zee said as he went out of the room to follow Saint.  **“Can we have another date?”** He asked cheekily, the latter although he was getting annoyed by Zee, he liked his presence. His personality may be the opposite of his, but he doesn’t irritate him to the point that he would inject him with poison,  **“Alright, where will you be taking me this time Professor?”** His answer made the latter light up as they walked hand in hand in the corridor. On the other hand, a student caught the two,  **“I can’t believe they’re everywhere--”** First mumbled as he noticed that a lot of the people around him were gay.  _ When will I find my own--ow! _ He rubbed his forehead as he accidentally bumped into someone.  **“Are you okay?”** The man that he bumped into asked, worriedly. He looked up and saw the man that he would gladly bend for,  **“I’m okay..”** He softly answered, making the latter smile,  **“That’s great then, I’m Ja by the way”**

Before Gulf entered the train, he saw a glimpse of Boat together with someone, laughing happily.  **“Guess everyone’s having their happy ending huh, I should probably confess by now”** Gulf said as he went into the train and grabbed hold onto the handles, he started to reminisce how he first met Mew. It was all because of a silly ranking, a ranking that he wanted to top, now he is being topped by someone.  _ Do I like being dominated that much? I couldn’t even budge after that encounter with Joss _ , he sighed as the train slowed down and announced the first stop.  _ See you soon Mew _ , he smiled to himself.  _ I wonder if he’s still at work, if I remember correctly, this is the name of the university _ , He scrolled through his phone, looking at pictures of the said place. 

**“Arriving at..”** The announcer said through the mic. Once Gulf heard the destination, he put his phone back into his pockets and went out of the train. Afterwards, he booked a cab and went on his way to meet Mew, they don’t have a clear label yet so he doesn’t know how to address him.  _ It’s been a while _ , he thought, trying to remember the last time that they had sex. It has been a week ever since that Joss business and a week ever since they have separated. It was a one hour long drive, Gulf closed his eyes a bit.  **“We’re here”** The driver said as he tried to wake up the latter, Gulf blinked and slowly opened his eyes. Finally, he was there to meet Mew. 

He paid the cab and went out to be greeted by a familiar face together with someone. The two were being clingy,  **“What the fuck”** He cussed, catching the other’s attention.  **“Baby, what are you doing here?”** Mew asked, walking closer to the latter, he was about to pull him into an embrace when Gulf took a step backwards. He was reading the situation wrong, Mew wasn’t with just anyone, he wasn’t even considered a competition or an extra lover.  **“Wasted trip”** Gulf said before he turned his heel and started to run away,  **“Wait! Gulf you got it all wrong!”** Mew shouted as his cousin laughed behind him,  **“Omg, what are you doing Mew? Go and chase after him!”** Title said, gesturing to the latter to run. He then watched the older man run after the cat that ran away,  _ so cute _ , he thought. Guess it was his fault on why Gulf redacted that way, he was being too clingy with Mew, well ever since they were kids, they have been inseparable.  **“What are you laughing at?”** Title’s boyfriend, Haii, asked as he approached him.  **“My cousin’s love life”** He simply answered, making the latter confused as he dragged him by his wrist,  **“Well, let’s go! Don’t want to be late for our date. The aquarium might close soon”**

_ Wait, what if I’m overthinking? _ Gulf stopped his tracks and looked around the unfamiliar place. He smacked himself mentally,  _ I don’t even know where I am exactly and I had the guts to run away,  _ He flinched when he felt someone grab his wrist, it was Mew panting and sweating. The latter bent down a little to catch his breath and to calm his fast beating heart.  **“You run so fast tiger”** Mew started, not letting go of the latter. He then stood up properly and pulled him into a hug.  **“Why did you run away? You got the wrong idea, that was Title, my cousin. The one that I have been telling you over text”** Mew said as he rubbed the latter’s nape. The two were on the sidewalk, people minding their own business. 

After hearing what Mew said, Gulf couldn’t hold it in any longer, he had to say it before the same situation happens again and it wouldn’t be his cousin or close relative anymore.  **“I love you”** Gulf said loud and clear, the latter chuckled,  **“I know, you said it before”** Mew separated from the hug and looked at the latte that was shocked,  **“You were awake at that time, weren’t you? Why didn’t you say anything?”** Gulf frowned as he playfully punched the latter’s chest.  **“Because you looked like you were embarrassed about it and I want you to say it to me with confidence while I am fully awake.”** Mew answered. 

The latter lifted an eyebrow,  **“Well?”**

**“Well what?”**

**“Aren’t you going to say anything?”** Gulf was waiting for Mew’s response even though it’s very obvious.  **“I love you too kitten”** He said, smiling. But behind that smile, he had other plans,  **“Let’s go before I lose control here”** Mew said as he dragged the latter to his car that was luckily parked nearby.  **“You want to have sex right now?”**

**“Baby, it’s been a week, of course I want to have sex with you right now--I always do”** Mew said as he started his car’s engine.  **“Stay for the night?”**

**“I’ll stay for the night”**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I had a hard time recalling what had happened in the past chapters. I’m sorry if this new chapter confuses you at this point as I had to merge some chapters T T ) I also apologize for any errors! Thank you for patiently waiting <3

The ride was a bit quiet, Gulf actually doze off, he was tired from all that running that he did.  _ Glad you finally feel the same way _ , Mew thought, remembering how he planned everything from the very beginning. Yes, he was irritated with the latter at first because of that ranking competition, but in the long run, before they even had a contract, he was already fascinated and attracted to the latter. Gulf was his type, not ideally, but close enough and he didn’t want anyone else but him.  **“Kitten wake up, we’re here. Do you want me to carry you?”** Mew said as he got out of the car and went to the passenger side, opened the door and offered his arms to the latter who was slowly opening his eyes.  **“Carry me..”** Gulf mumbled as he leaned forward to be caught by the latter.  **“Hold on tight”** Mew said as he wrapped his arms around Gulf’s waist, he was like a koala hugging a tree. Mew then locked his car and went straight to his rented apartment,  **“Baby, are you tired?”**

Gulf snuggled into the latter’s neck and inhaled is scent a little,  **“From all the running? Sure,”** He responded in a soft voice, but loud enough for the latter to hear. Mew smiled as he carried the latter to his apartment. Although a part of his relatives live in that area, he decided to rent an apartment, especially if Gulf would be visiting him.  _ I’m glad I declined my aunties offer of living at their house, if not, they would hear some weird noises in the evening, _ Mew thought as he unlocked the door and went in, bringing the latter into his room and eventually laid Gulf down on his bed.  _ And he’s asleep.  _

Mew fixed the latter’s sleeping position and let him be,  _ I’ll just disturb you when you’re fully awake _ . He thought as he was about to leave the room when a hand grabbed his wrist,  **“Stay…”** Gulf mumbled as his grip tightened. Mew, although is very hard right now, couldn't argue and stayed, he laid beside Gulf and wrapped his arm around his waist.  **“You know…”** Mew was cut off when Gulf started to rub his dick,  **“I may be tired, but I can give you a handjob…”** He said with his eyes closed. 

**“It’s okay, we can do it later,”** Mew assured the latter and decided to sleep too. Hours passed by and Gulf woke up. He didn’t move, he just looked and admired the man beside him. He then poked Mew’s cheek to see if he’s awake or not.  _ Hm? Still asleep _ , he thought, smirking. 

He jiggled a little, setting himself free from Mew and went under the covers. He then unzipped the latter’s trousers and rubbed Mew’s dick which began to harden,  **“Hmm…”** Mew groaned. 

Gulf began to give the latter a blowjob, kissing and sucking the latter’s dick as if it was the end of the world, causing Mew to open his eyes,  **“Are you enjoying?”** He asked as he looked under the covers and saw a big cat enjoying his bottle. The latter nodded and looked at him with lust, lighting a fire within Mew. 

The two started to make love in bed, moans echoing throughout the room. The bed became messier, the sheets mixed with cum and sweat; Two bodies covered in hickeys. They missed each other.  **“I’m tired…”** Gulf said in a soft tone, he obviously forgot about the safe word and just said what he felt, Mew didn’t care about the contract anymore, he stopped when Gulf said that he was tired.  **“Let’s clean you up then.”**

After the two finished showering and changing the bed sheets—It was only Mew who changed them though, he let the latter lay down on the sofa for a bit, he was worried that Gulf’s hip was hurting—they settled on the bed and sat across, facing each other.  **“So… About us,”** Gulf started the conversation, fidgeting.

**“I won’t let you go even if you tell me to,”** Mew said, smiling and looking at him seriously.  **“I know that and I don’t want you to let me go…”**

**“Good, now come here,”** Mew said with open arms, the latter crawled towards him and sat between Mew’s legs, back leaning onto his chest.  **“Are you worried about something?”** Mew asked as he held the latter’s hand, rubbing Gulf’s thumb. 

**“Well, hm, I have always been playing and going out with girls and this is entirely new to me, especially my family,”** Gulf said, waiting for the latter’s response.  **“And you’re scared that if they found out about us, they’ll separate us?”**

**“Yeah…”**

**“I won’t let that happen,”** Mew assured Gulf, giving a peck on the latter’s cheek. He then hugged him tight and told him,  **“You still have a few hours before you go back, do you want to sleep a bit more or?”**

**“Cuddles.”**

The following morning, Gulf had to go back to finish his last term and graduate, but before that, he and Mew went out for a quick date at a nearby cafe. The two chit chatted until they both reached the train station. Mew accompanied the latter up to the platform,  **“I’ll miss you,”** Mew said as the train approached, the latter wasn’t able to hear it. 

**“See you,”** Gulf said, smiling at Mew as he entered the train, but turned his heel quickly and went back to latter, leaving him a kiss on the lips before going back in. Mew was stunned as he watched the train’s doors close with Gulf waving goodbye to him.  **“See you,”** He mouthed which Gulf was able to read. 

Weeks passed and Gulf’s graduation was nearing which is why the two decided to meet up, without Gulf knowing that Mew plans to introduce him to his family. As soon as he arrived at the meeting place, he was welcomed by warm smiles,  **“You must be Gulf! Such a cutie,”** a woman said as she stood up to hug him, confused he was as he looked around, searching for Mew.  **“I’m back,”** He heard his voice from behind, Gulf turned his head, confusion painted on his face.  **“What’s going on?”** He mouthed and the latter smiled. 

**“This is Gulf, my boyfriend,”** Mew said as he held the latter’s hand. Gulf couldn’t move, he was a bit shocked with what Mew had said,  **“What? I told you that I wouldn’t let you go,”** He added as he grabbed onto Gulf’s ear and rubbed it a little, comforting the latter.  **“Don’t be shy, we’re not going to bite,”** Mew’s mother said as she invited Gulf to sit down. The entire family welcomed him warmly,  _ I wish my family would do the same to Mew. _

The entire family including Gulf stayed for hours at the restaurant, getting to know each other until it was time for him to go home.  **“I have to go, there’s graduation practice tomorrow,”** Gulf whispered to Mew who was beside him, hand on his left thigh. The latter leaned and whispered back,  **“Alright. Do you need me to escort you?”**

**“Are you allowed to?”**

**“Your safety is my priority,”** Mew said, he turned his head to face his family and told them that Gulf had to go as he needs to practice tomorrow early morning. They all bid their farewells and hugged Gulf one by one,  **“Thank you for making my son smile,”** Mew’s mom said as she hugged Gulf which warmed the latter’s heart. 

**“Are you ready?”** Mew asked Gulf, standing by the entrance. The latter nodded and held Mew’s hand,  **“Let’s go.”**

It was quiet during the ride, Mew turned the radio on and music was heard. The latter knew the song that was playing,  **“There’s probably only the two of us, among the clusters of stars who understand each other’s hearts,”** They both sang as the lights turned red, Mew started a conversation,  **“You know this song?”**

**“Yeah, I heard it a few months back, it reminded me of something…”**

Gulf’s answer made the latter chuckle,  **“It reminded you of us, didn’t it?”** He said as he started to drive again and took a u-turn afterwards. The latter turned red and didn’t bother to answer anymore.

**“We’re here,”** Mew said as he parked his car at the side, opened the interior lights and faced Gulf who had his back facing the latter, opening the passenger’s door,  **“You’re forgetting something,”** Mew said as he tapped the latter’s shoulder who flinched,  **“Don’t tell me you’re getting embarrassed right now just because I guessed right.”**

**“Guessed what?”**

**“That the song reminded you of us,”** Mew answered as he watched Gulf turn around and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  **“Good night!”** Gulf said as he immediately ran out of the car and went straight to his apartment, not knowing that someone saw them. Mew was smiling on his way back while the latter was greeted by someone unexpected,  **“Who was that?”** A lady’s voice was heard. 

**“Mom…”**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'll update a bit late or slow, since I am balancing this with my studies :'>  
> Keep safe everyone!~


End file.
